Dreary Days
by Dying Romance
Summary: The summer before her 7th year, Hermione’s mother passed away from breast cancer. Now back at Hogwarts, Hermione’s grades are slipping, she’s depressed, and hiding her mother's death. So how come on a dreary afternoon she tells Draco Malfoy?
1. You Know Everything

**Title**: Dreary Days

**Summary**: The summer before her 7th year, Hermione's mother passed away from breast cancer. She was broken and her spirit drained. Now back at Hogwarts, Hermione's grades are slipping and she's depressed. She hasn't been able to bring the words out of her mouth, therefore keeping it a secret from Harry and Ron. Then how come on a dreary afternoon in the library she tells Draco Malfoy, one of her mortal enemies?

**(A/N: Hey, this is my second story. The Draco/Ginny one is still in progress but I couldn't help myself in starting this one. I know that the story line is messed up when it comes to the books but bear with me please. Ignore the books for me please? Haha, I just like this plot and I want to write it anyways. So, please enjoy and review!)**

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall for breakfast, picking at her food lazily. The near sight of it made her nauseous. With a deep sigh, she pushed the plate away. Looking up, she saw her two best friends looking at her worriedly.

"Hermione…will you please tell us what's wrong?" Harry said, pleadingly.

"For the millionth time, there is nothing wrong. I just feel sick, is all. Everything is just…," she sighed again, "dandy."

"And for the millionth time, go to the nurse! You've been looking downright horrible since the summer and let me tell you, it hasn't improved," Ron admitted to her a bit harshly.

"Well, thank you Ronald," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "You made me feel tons better."

While Harry muttered to Ron about how rude he was being, Hermione thought about what her body was starting to look like. In 6th year, she had grown into herself and her body wonderfully. Her hair stopped being tangled and puffy. She had the confidence of a thousand Beauxbaton girls. Then the summer came and her mother's condition worsened. The chemo wasn't taking effect anymore and before Hermione knew it, her mother was gone. Hermione and her father were devastated. All these events caused Hermione to stop eating. Every time she tried to eat, she would end up spitting it back up in the toilet a few hours later. Now, she ate very little so she wouldn't upset her stomach. She lost weight rapidly and instead of being able to decently flaunt her curvaceous body, she had to hide her anorexic-looking new one. Her hair was back in its tousled state and dark circles decorated her once glittering eyes.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled desperately.

"Huh? What?" she said, snapping out of her trance and breaking her train of thought.

"We were calling your name and you just stood there like a zombie! C'mon, we have Potions next and if we don't get going, we'll be late," urged Ron.

Hermione sighed and grabbed hold of her books. She followed Harry and Ron down into the dungeons in silence. She slipped into her usual seat next to Neville.

"Morning Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"Fine. Dandy. Marvelous," she answered indifferently.

"Silence," drawled Snape as he entered the classroom. "Today we are going over how to make Numbing Potion. It numbs pain for a certain amount of time depending on the size of the pain you are trying to rid yourself of. The bigger the pain, the shorter the period lasts. Now, pair off with the person you are sitting next to and begin." With a flick of his wand, the directions and materials were scribbled across the chalkboard.

Hermione sighed and grabbed all the materials necessary. Slowly, she chopped up the leaves of a plant she didn't bother to note the name of.

"Hermione, you have to cut the Bairybum Tree leaves horizontally…," sighed Neville, who observed she was cutting it in different sizes and shapes.

"Bairybum? What in Merlin's name does it do?" she asked, frustrated at the fact that she didn't already know.

"It's what makes the potion last and hold out for as long as possible. I thought you knew that, Hermione. You know _everything_."

"Yeah, right."

After Potions, Hermione went to the nurse and feigned being sick. It came easily to her because it wasn't as if she was feeling healthy anyway. She trudged up to Gryffindor tower, being excused from the rest of the day's classes. Madame Pomfrey said she needed some sleep and perhaps food as well because she was looking quite frail. Hermione knew better than anyone else that that was what she needed.

Hermione lay in bed, eyes closed. Getting out of class resulted easy because of her perfect reputation. Yet she felt sad she did it. It wasn't like her at all to do things like that. She was a brain, a miss perfect. Neville was right…she knew everything. Nothing seemed to get past her but when her mother died it was as if all the knowledge she strived to contain all these years just turned to dust. Ron and Harry didn't even know her mother died from her breast cancer. What was wrong with her? They were her best friends! Hermione was falling apart and she knew she was. She knew her mother would be disappointed, wherever she was.


	2. It's Called a Brush

**(A/N: Yay, second chapter, lol. I hope people enjoy it and you know, this is the first clash between Draco and Hermione. I really have to update my other story though. I haven't been loyal to it, abandoning the poor thing every so often. Go read and review that one too while you're at it, lol. It isn't bad :D Anyways, ENJOY and thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

After a long nap, Hermione got up and went into the common room. Curling up on a squishy armchair, she started into the flames of the fire. By the look of things outside, she supposed it was after lunch. She sighed, battling with herself about whether she should go to the kitchens for food or just forget it.

During her inner battle about food, she heard people coming in through the portrait hole. She looked up and smiled slightly when she saw the familiar faces of Harry and Ron entering with a basket full of food.

"Professor Flitwick had a fit when he didn't see you in class. He couldn't believe you weren't there and asked if you were at lunch. When we said no, he rushed Ron and me down into the kitchens," Harry said.

"The house elves went a little overboard when we asked them for food…especially when they heard it was for you. You know, because of all that business you have with them," Ron added, giving her the basket.

"Thank you…I appreciate it," Hermione whispered. She pulled out a Pumpkin Pasty and nibbled on it slowly.

"You've never skipped class before. Well, not counting the times it was impossible for you to attend," said Harry, sitting next to her.

"I know. I just don't think I could've taken anymore classes. My head is ready to explode," she sighed.

Ron sighed. "Hermione…this is getting insane. You have to tell us what's going on. We're worried. You look so delicate and lifeless."

Hermione looked at Ron and saw real concern in his eyes. She knew she was making them worry but she couldn't say it. She couldn't say her mother was dead. She didn't want pity and she didn't want it to be real.

Hermione grabbed hold of Harry and Ron's hands. She squeezed them gently. "I'll be fine guys. Everything's okay. Now, can you guys walk me to the library on your way back to class?"

With a book in her lap, Hermione felt a bit at ease. Her mind was filling up on unknown fact about vampires and with focus, was able to forget about a few things. She ate a few pastries she snuck into the library from the basket Harry and Ron had brought her. The library was considerably empty except for those who decided to go to there on their free period, which was supposed to be used for studying after all.

"Tsk, tsk Granger…Missing classes? That isn't very like you at all," she heard a mocking voice say.

With a sigh, Hermione looked up and met with Draco's silver eyes. "It isn't any of your business."

"It really is when I have to have you in all my classes looking as dreadful as you do. Last year, you were looking absolutely delectable…You had grown into yourself and if I could've, I would've definitely had a taste," Draco said, with a wink.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy. Last time I checked you couldn't stand the look of me."

"I can't but your rack was amazing."

Hermione shut her book angrily and stood up. "You are insufferable! You talk to me like you know everything about me and as if you control everything!"

"Seems like the fucking Mudblood can't take a compliment. And if you ask me, I know everything I need to about you and I do control everything."

"You know nothing!"

"Neither do you, obviously," Draco said, pulling on a stand of her hair. "It's called a _brush_."

At this point she knew he was just mocking her and trying to hit a nerve. But despite all this, she slapped him across the face with all her might.

"Stay away from me."

Draco glared at her and his eyes went volatile. He walked her into a corner where nobody could see them. Putting one arm on either side of her, he smirked.

"Something's eating you alive, Granger. What is it? Potty and Weasel not answering your love letters?"

"Shutup and let me go," Hermione muttered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Tell me."

Hermione knew he didn't care what was wrong with her but knowing he can pull it out gave him power.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, pushing him.

"Madame Pince will hear you and we'll both get in trouble. What would your mommy and daddy dearest think of that?"

"I HAVE NO MOTHER, SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S GONE!" Hermione yelled with all her might. She slid down the wall, crying heavily.

Draco stared at her and backed away a little. He reached out a hand to help her up but she slapped it away. He stared at her a little while longer and then hearing nearing footsteps, he left quickly.

"Ms. Granger! Are you alright?" asked Madame Pince worriedly. She helped Hermione up. "What's happened?"

Without a word, Hermione ran out of the library.


	3. Have I Struck a Nerve?

**(A/N: Lol, no this story isn't meant to depress you. It'll get better for Hermione, of course it will. Anyways, here is the 3rd chapter. Thanks for the reviews and gosh, I'm being added to a lot of people's alert lists. Thanks for the support, loves. Enjoy and review!)**

As she neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione slowed and caught her breath. She didn't think she could run that fast. She muttered the password and climbed in. Looking down, she avoided her staring peers. She guessed it was nearing dinner time and to avoid any suspicions of being horribly sick, she should go. She trudged upstairs to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

Hermione sighed as she saw her reflection staring back at her. It wasn't pretty anymore. Dark circles, pale skin, oily hair…

"I resemble a rotting corpse." Just saying those words made her lower lip tremble but she stopped the tears. "I can't cry."

After a while, she reluctantly went down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron.

"How are u holding up?" Ron smiled.

"Pretty well," Hermione whispered, serving herself a bit of mashed potatoes.

Hermione and Ron's relationship and built through the years. Hermione liked Ron and Ron liked her and they both knew that. It was hard for them to just go all out and tell each other. They wanted to get together but they were scared. At this point, Hermione wasn't sure if she'd be ready for it.

"The teachers were badgering us about you all day. It was bloody annoying…," Ron said, shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Flying around the pitch…All this adrenaline since Ginny and him got back together. Speaking of such how's um, Krum?"

"He's great…He took the break up really well…I think he knew all along that I liked-"

"Liked who?" Ron asked, with a sudden hopeful face.

"Liked being single is what I meant to say…," Hermione said, knowing that wasn't the truth.

"Oh. Right."

"Um, I'll meet Harry and you up in the common room, yeah? I think I'm starting to feel sick again…"

With that said, Hermione ran for it. She knew that Ron knew she liked him and vice versa, but saying it and admitting to it was a whole different story. She didn't see herself fit enough to endure a relationship. Next thing Hermione knew, she had broken into a run. Running just seemed to pull all her energy out and keep her mind focused.

She didn't know where she was running but she ran and eventually crashed into a person. They both went tumbling down onto the floor.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Watch where you're going!" Draco said, staring up at her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just-" muttered Hermione.

"Shutup, you sound like a bumbling idiot."

Hermione glared at him and stood up, brushing her robes. "You can't even be nice for two seconds can you?"

"No, of course not," Draco said with his trademark grin. "So, how'd your mother die?"

Hermione gawked at him. He asked her as if he was asking the weather!

"It's none of your goddamn business, Malfoy! You-you-you are an asshole!" she said, cheeks reddening.

"Bravo," Draco drawled, clapping twice. "Granger said a big, bad word. But no, seriously, what happened to her?"

"Why are you asking anyway? I bet your mother's at home eating caviar with your equally intolerable father, while my father is grieving my dead mother!"

Draco's eyes went dead. They returned to that explosive, fiery state they were in when she slapped him in the library.

"Don't speak of my family," he whispered.

"Why is that Malfoy, have I struck a nerve?" Hermione grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco slammed her against a wall and held his hand up to her neck. "Granger, you better watch your mouth! My mother is as dead as yours, understand that! Physically alive, emotionally dead and if you ask me being buried 6 feet under the ground is better than waking up everyday dreading life! Dreading your next move, afraid that it might anger the wrong person!" Draco tightened his grip.

"I-I can't breathe…"

Draco glared at her with a flaming stare. He tightened his grip on her neck once more and he could feel Hermione's legs kicking. Draco saw her eyes filling up with tears and he let her go suddenly. Hermione fell to the floor, clutching her neck and coughing. She cried and stared at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"G-get away from me!" Hermione sobbed.

Draco stared at her sadly. It was the same way he looked at her in the library after she told him her mother was dead. Then he walked away slowly.


	4. Granger and Malfoy

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know…the choking thing was a bit extreme. I just wanted him to be as Malfoy-ish as possible right now. Anyway, chapter 4 has arriiivveedd. Oh, and if u add this story to like your faves or alerts can u pleassee review? Please? Lol, it would be nice of you :D. You can put just a little smiley if you want…anyythiingg. I don't really know why I picked the Everclear song but I don't know…I can see Hermione singing it, lol. Anywho, ENJOY and REVIEW!)**

**Copyright: **"_She's so High above Me_"-Everclear, Harry Potter-J.K. Rowling (obviously, I shouldn't have to say it, lol)

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't shake the image of a furious Draco nearly choking her to death out of her mind. Yet despite the circumstances, she wondered sadly about him. He was angry and alone. Draco's life has been abysmal since the beginning, how couldn't it have been? He's filthy rich, with a deatheater father and a depressed mother. In spite of the fact that she lost her mother, Draco had nothing to lose to start off with. He's never had as much as her and that she was sure of. Knowing that, she was able to slowly drift off into a sleep occasionally disturbed with dreams of Draco Malfoy.

The next day, Hermione awoke with a start. Checking the time she realized she was late. She hurriedly took a shower and dressed herself.

"What do I have first? Oh, bloody hell, Potions! Why is it that on the worst days I have this class first!"

Hermione ran down to the dungeons and into class. She quietly slipped into her seat while Snape had his back turned to the class.

"15 points from Gryffindor for trying to sneak in, another 15 points and a detention tonight for being late…," Snape said, turning around to look at her.

"But Professor, can't you please let it pass? I've never been late and I've surely never had a detention!" she desperately pleaded.

"I'm glad I was able to give you your first one."

Hermione groaned and then felt a pat on the back.

"Welcome to the club," Harry smiled.

"This isn't a very nice club, Harry," she sighed.

Harry shrugged and smiled again. "It is because Ron and I are in."

"Another 5 points from Gryffindor. My, my…you are really throwing them away today, aren't you?" Snape smirked.

In the background, a few familiar Slytherins were heard snickering but the infamous blonde one had his face buried in his hands because if he remembered correctly, he too had a detention tonight with Snape for skipping homework.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she grudgingly went down into the mucky dungeons. The only semi-good part about the whole situation was that it was Friday. This meant that after a long detention she was going to be able to sleep into oblivion—or atleast until late the next morning.

"Professor Snape?" she quietly said, entering his classroom.

"Here, Granger," she heard him reply. He was in a closet in which he kept all the grimiest and oldest cauldrons. They were only used in times of desperation when the better ones were unavailable.

Hermione walked in and restrained a groan of complain. She knew what was coming. She would have to clean all the cauldrons by herself and probably have to come back early the next morning to finish.

"Here is a scrub and a bucket of water…I want these cauldrons to be spotless or you and Mr. Malfoy will be back tomorrow to finish this," Snape said. "Hand over you wand."

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Did I stutter? Give me your wand."

Hermione pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and gave it to him. When he walked out, she leaned against the wall and slowly started hitting her head against it. Outside she could hear Draco entering and Snape giving him instructions, then proceeding to take his wand. Hermione bashed her head a little harder.

"And I suppose you'll stop when your head is cracked open?" she heard an icy voice say.

"Would you cry at my funeral?"

"No."

Hermione gave a bit of a twisted smirk. "Comforting. Perhaps you'd enjoy the funeral more if it was you that smashed my head up against the wall."

"Granger…about that. I-I…look, I didn't…," Draco sighed and hesitated. "I was angry, you pissed me off and well…I'm _s-sorry_…"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, bewildered. "You're saying sorry? You've wanted me dead since we were 11, you almost kill me, and you're sorry?"

"I'm an asshole not a murderer."

"Not following in you father's footsteps then?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Stay out of it Granger, it doesn't concern you, okay?"

She stared at him, eyes narrowed. She then grabbed a sponge and a cauldron and started to scrub. Draco stared at the sponge, then at the cauldron, then back at the sponge.

"Scared of a little bit of work?" Hermione asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm built for beauty not for work," he replied, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing the sponge with a disgusted face.

"Oh, please! Beauty? Are you sure you aren't a homosexual?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be caught dead near a penis except mine! Women are my hobby, inside and out…"

"All women? Ugly, pretty, fat, skinny, short, tall…," Hermione said.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Honestly."

"No. I'm shallow, what can I say?"

"Nothing, I guess. I thought you were going to be…different for a second there," she said quietly.

"Does it affect you? That I'm not 'different' as you say?" Draco asked, scrubbing cautiously at a cauldron.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she shot back another question. "Are we being civil and having a normal conversation?"

This time it was Draco's turn to remain silent. For the next couple of minutes, all that was heard was the sound of scrubbing and breathing.

Before Hermione could stop herself, she started to sing. She sang low and gently as she always did when she cleaned. "First class and fancy free…she's high society…"

"She's got the best of everything…what could a guy like me ever really offer? She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?" Draco continued, bopping his head.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You know the song?"

"'_She's so high Above Me'_ by Everclear, yes I do…"

"I thought you were anti-muggle," Hermione stated, one eyebrow raised.

"I am but there are a lot of things you and your little friends don't know about me…," Draco said.

"Inform me."

"Sod off."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well then, there goes anything civil we had."

"You never saw me being civil, Granger. This day, this time, this detention…it never happened."

"Ah, I see. Shall I say I was alone in this detention and let me guess…you said Snape was having you spend detention with McGonagall?"

"Trelawney. It makes people pity me more and leave the subject alone," Draco told her.

"Good strategy," Hermione laughed.

"You laughed," observed Draco.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…"

"Your laugh is nice."

"Are you feeling well?" Hermione asked, puzzled once again by his behavior.

"Oh, forget it…Merlin Granger, you have_ no_ idea on how to receive a compliment," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"I do, just not from you!"

"Try this on for size," Draco said, coughing lightly. He then put his hands on his hips and made a girly voice. "'Why thank you Draco! You sexy beast you! Gosh, I feel so lovely now! Do me!'"

Hermione laughed. Never in a million years did she think Draco could make a joke. "This is insane. You? Making jokes? And on top of that, me laughing…"

Draco returned to his cauldron. "Maybe everyone should get cooped up in a room full of dirty cauldrons with a person they hate."

"Yeah…maybe," Hermione grinned, throwing a wet sponge at him.

Draco looked up and glared. He threw two sponges at her direction and there commenced their sponge fight.

"You better stop!" Draco bellowed, dodging one.

"Not until you do!" Hermione screamed back, brushing her wet hair from her face.

Draco took a sponge and went to her. He rubbed it in her face and Hermione started flailing her arms around. She manages to rip it from his hands and throw it on the floor, breathing heavily.

"I told you to stop," he muttered, staring at her wet face.

"I was having fun…," Hermione said, staring up at him. His eyes weren't volatile, they were calm. "Don't stare at me."

"Don't stare at_ me_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One cauldron to go. C'mon…"

Both of them grabbed a sponge and cleaned. Once again, a thick silence fell upon them. They finished the cauldron and cleaned up the mess of water they made. Waiting a while, they let themselves dry off a bit.

"Professor Snape, we're all finished," Hermione said.

"You may go," he said, waving them off.

They both exited his room and Hermione started walking out of the dungeons. She looked back to Draco, who was heading back to his house.

"Draco…," she called after him.

"Mmm?"

"I really did have fun."

"Congratulation, Granger."

"Hermione."

Draco sighed. "Hermione. Anyway, I thought I told you that this detention never happened.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine…I hate you Malfoy."

"Hate you too, Granger."


	5. Goddess

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Please excuse some of the grammatical errors in chapter 4. It was late and I was dead tired so I was in no condition to look it over. They aren't that bad I just get frustrated by them and I know a lot of people do. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Please review and enjoy, yeah? I'll try my hardest to think up a twist or something or the other, lol. I do believe the last chapter was a tad cliché. Sorry if that annoyed anyone. By the way, they are in their 7th year…did I mention that anywhere? Well, whatever, just in case. Anyways, hope you like it!)**

* * *

Hermione awoke groggily the next morning, the sunlight hurting her eyes. She flipped over, burying her face in the pillow.

"Hermione, wake up! It's 1:00 in the afternoon, for Merlin's sake," said Lavender Brown, shaking her gently.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up straight. "I've never slept past 9:30!"

"Well, you did. Now get up…," Lavender muttered, leaving the room.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her depression was going a little far. She was sleeping late, starving herself, letting her grades slip, and being secretive. She never lied to Ron and Harry, why did she do it now? Draco knew her mother had passed away and yet they didn't. She couldn't blame herself for confessing to Draco because it had been a moment of anger and desperation. Hermione sighed. She missed her mother.

She took and long, warm shower and considered a few things. Last night's detention had been interesting and unusual. Draco was being civilized to her and while she had always considered him a fake "bad boy" she never thought she'd be proved right. _Well_, she thought, _he's a "bad boy" or whatever because he's still an asshole but he surely isn't evil. I think._

Hermione lazily got dressed and as she did, she heard tapping on her window. She saw a familiar black owl holding a rolled up piece of parchment with a familiar deep blue ribbon tying it together…Hermione put her hand over her mouth. It was Viktor. She thought he'd never write to her again.

She opened her window and retrieved the letter. She muttered a thank you to his owl and with a hoot, it flew away. Hermione pulled the ribbon away and unrolled the parchment, reading intently.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Knowing that you are not mine has been impossible. I thought I could do without you but I have come to realize that I have taken you for granted. There isn't one moment in the day that I don't think about you. Hermione, you of all people know that I am not an emotional person. It is hard for me to open up and spill my heart and for that I apologize. You gave given your heart to me unconditionally. I don't think I can stand this. You were the first girl that has held on to me despite my large flaws. We had so many great times together. Is it fair that we are throwing them all away? Please consider this. What more can I say Hermione? I think we need to see each other and Christmas break is approaching faster than we think. How about spending Christmas with the grump that was once yours? I would really like that. No, I would love it. I know you need time away. You are still sad because of your mother. Please, get away from everything you need to by spending the holidays at my house. My family will drop in occasionally but besides that, it'll be just you and me. Hermione, write back with a response as soon as possible. My God Hermione…I think I love you. No…I do._

_Love,  
__Viktor_

Hermione read the letter over and over. She couldn't believe her eyes. He loved her? He must be daft! She rolled up the letter and put it away, thinking about his offer. Christmas vacation with Viktor? It did sound nice but would he get the wrong idea? She liked him, of course she did but love was a whole other extreme. She didn't want to give the wrong impression. Hermione sighed. She couldn't leave her poor father alone on the holidays even though he did say he wanted her to have fun and the whole family was going to be around…_No, _she thought. _I will not accept his offer. I'll just write him back tonight with my answer and why. He'll understand. He always has._

Hermione went down to the Great Hall to find that she was just in time for lunch.

"Hello boys," she greeted sitting between Harry and Ron. Both nodded their heads in greeting because their mouths were full of food.

"Mione, how are you feeling lately?" a radiant Ginny asked, sitting across from her.

"Here and there, I guess," she answered. Making sure the boys were too wrapped up in food, she whispered, "Viktor wrote to me asking me to stay with him over the Christmas vacation…"

"You're kidding? Are you going to? I mean, you should. You only live one life Mione and my brother isn't making much of a move, is he? Viktor's gorgeous and obviously he cares."

"Not only cares, he apparently has also decided to love."

"He has? Finally, he said it now that you've broken up?" Ginny sighed. "Boys are the most retarded creatures and yet I love them…" She stared at Harry and smiled gently. "Yes, yes I definitely do."

Hermione laughed and saw Ron look up quickly.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked, with a bewildered look.

"Well, yes…I did," Hermione replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Finally, I've missed your laugh! You've been all depressed for no apparent reason and wow, Hermione…I-I…missed that glow that surrounds you when you laugh and the way your eyes sparkle…"

Ginny and Hermione stared at him. Was he going mental? Harry looked up from his plate and gaped. Even some people that were surrounding them looked up. Everyone knew Ron was absolutely mad for Hermione and that she wasn't too far behind but he had never even said she was pretty before.

"Ron, I don't know what to say. I glow and sparkle? I'm not a Goddess…"

Ron sighed and stared at the floor for a few minutes. Everyone started to lose interest but Hermione, Harry, and Ginny just stared. Ginny was about to open her mouth to change the subject but Ron's head suddenly snapped up.

"To me you are." Hermione stared at him hard and Ron started to lean towards her. He cupped her face and brushed his lips gently against hers. He then turned it into a full kiss.

Hermione was in shock and didn't respond at first. She then found herself kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dammit Ron, you bloody git, you FINALLY did it!" Ginny rejoiced.

Harry laughed. "Merlin, I thought I'd die and rot before this day would come! The apocalypse must be coming!" He then grabbed Ginny and kissed her once.

When Hermione and Ron pulled away they just started at each other. No words were needed. They smiled at each other and Ron took her hand in his. Even though Hermione had waited years for this moment, something was missing.

Across the hall, the Slytherins were grimacing at the scene. Draco glared and crossed his arms.

"Absolutely atrocious…," he muttered to himself.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Harry said, smiling like mad.

"Be quiet Harry," Hermione said, blushing crimson.

Hermione did what she hadn't in a long time: she ate. Even when she was full, she ate. It was probably the best day she'd had in a very long time and she couldn't think of anything else to do with herself but eat. Eat and be happy.


	6. Lost Little Girl

**(A/N: Hello loves! Omg, thank you sooo much for all the great reviews and for adding me to your alerts and all that stuff. To tell you the truth, I never really thought this story would go anywhere. And sorry, I know the chapters should be longer. I'll try my hardest. Anywho, just incase you're wondering this is in fact a Hermione/Draco story lol. He'll be back _real_ soon. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6 and review! And hey, I see all those hits I get, lol, REVIEEWW, please? Lol, even with just a little ) smiley face, ya knooww? Lol, okay, here it isss, chapter 5. Oh yeah and I think well alllll know "Hey Mickey" isn't my song, lol.)**

* * *

"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand! Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? Its guys like you, Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart Mickey!" Hermione sang loudly in the common room.

"Mione, shutup!" Ginny said exasperated. She then threw a quill at her. "You're driving me mad with that singing and leaving me deaf as well apparently. I know you're absolutely ecstatic about my brother and the whole thing is phenomenal really, but you need to stop. You have a _horrid_ voice."

Hermione pouted. "I'm bad but not that bad. I'm sorry, it's just I haven't had anything good happen to me in a long time."

"I know, I know. You were so depressed…why?"

"I…I don't know. Stress over...uh, Ron maybe? Yes, must've been that." Hermione answered quickly.

"I never stressed you out! You stressed me out," a voice said. Ron was smiling as he came into the common room. "It took me ages to do that…"

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Yes, but it was worth it…"

"I believe I love you, Ms. Granger."

"And I believe I love you, Mr. Weasley." Hermione kissed him sweetly and Ginny 'awww-ed' in the background.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and Christmas break was approaching. Hermione was absolutely thrilled about how life was going. She never forgot her mother but she was slowly leaving her depression behind. Perhaps that was all she needed: a reason to be happy. She was on top of the world and thought nothing could faze her.

Hermione finished packing her things and she was more than ready to face her father but she wasn't sure if she was prepared for her first Christmas without her mother. Everyone was leaving between the next day and the day after. She decided she would give herself the extra day and leave the day after.

"Hermione, let's go! Everyone's leaving!" Harry called.

Hermione grabbed her coat and ran downstairs. They were going to their last Hogsmeade trip before the vacation. When she got downstairs, she saw Ron waiting for her with Harry and Ginny. Grabbing his hand, they headed outside and towards Hogsmeade.

"Three Broomstick first, yeah? I'm really craving a butterbeer…," Harry said thoughtfully, holding Ginny's waist.

"Alright but after that it's off to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to visit Fred and George," Ron said.

"Yes, those fools must be making tons and I'm all for getting free stuff right now…," added Ginny.

Agreeing, they all entered the Three Broomsticks. It was bursting with people but the four managed to find a crummy little table with 3 chairs. Harry pulled an extra one away from another table and sat down.

Deeper into the pub sat Draco with his fellow Slytherins. He glared at the four. He had anger towards them during the past few weeks that he couldn't pin point the cause on. He needed to get it out of his system and he had an idea on how. He pulled out a scrap of parchment from his pocket, scribbled a few words on it, and tapped it with his wand.

Standing up, Draco walked over to the table where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sneered.

"I want what I was promised…," he answered with a smirk.

"A beat down from us you mean?" Ron said, standing up immediately.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Now, now Weasel, you shouldn't act up in front of your girl to try to impress her. My, my…she has become a pretty one hasn't she? I enjoyed being crammed into that closet with her a couple of weeks ago. We had a detention together and we got a little dirty but not because of cleaning, I'll tell you that much."

"_What_!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up too. "You liar! We didn't do anything but clean cauldrons all bloody day!"

"I thought you had detention alone," Ron said staring at her. "You didn't tell me you had it with Malfoy."

"I didn't want you to get angry and interfere. It was a damn detention and nothing more," Hermione assured.

"Granger, lying is a sin. You wouldn't want me to show your darling boyfriend that note you left me," Draco said, shaking a finger at her.

"I did NO such thing!" she yelled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then, my dear, what is this?" He pulled out the scrap of parchment and Ron pulled it from his grasp.

"_Draco…I haven't had such a good time in ages. Thank you for fulfilling my deepest desires. I don't know if I can wait for Ron any longer. I need you. We should have more than detentions together. Write back if you want to meet again_," Ron read aloud. He couldn't believe it. "Hermione, how could you? You're disgusting!"

Hermione was crying now. "Ron, please, I didn't write that! Can't you see this is all a set up? He's jealous of what we have!"

"Jealous? Oh, please Granger. You gave me what I wanted…you're just angry I didn't reply to your measly letter," Draco drawled.

"Hermione, this is unbelievable. Why didn't you…I…I thought you loved me," Ron muttered.

"R-Ron, I do!" she sobbed.

"Oh and by the way she's been keeping a huge secret about her mother from you and Harry. It's _really_ messed up," Draco said. "Tsk-tsk, Granger. You've really screwed up, haven't you?"

Draco exited the Three Broomsticks and everyone was staring and silent. All that was heard were Hermione's sobs.

"Yeah, I think you have screwed up," Ron said. He stormed out and Harry ran after him.

Hermione slid onto the floor. "He's lying, Ginny! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

Ginny ran to her side and cradled her. "I believe you, calm down honey…"

* * *

Hermione woke up in a daze. It had been a few days after the incident in the Three Broomsticks. She didn't leave home to her father at all. She couldn't get out of bed. She couldn't go to the Burrow either because both Harry and Ron were angry at her. She felt as if her life couldn't get any worse.

Getting up, she looked through her drawer for a piece of parchment to write to her father and check up on him. She came upon the letter Viktor had written her. An idea struck her suddenly. Viktor loved her and he would accept her. She would stay for a few days as to not give the wrong impression. Not thinking twice, she packed her things and went to report her departure to Dumbledore. She had no time for traveling on the train therefore heading into Hogsmeade and flooing out of one of the buildings.

Hermione found herself hitting the floor of Viktor Krum's home roughly. She stood up, coughing and brushing soot off of her clothing.

"Who is there?" Viktor said, coming into the room. "Hermione!"

"Um, hi Viktor. Look, I know I didn't say I was coming but it was a very last minute thing and I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I just real-," Hermione said at a very fast pace but Viktor placed a finger on her lips.

"You came because you love me, yes?"

She sighed. "No…but I really need a friend and I'll be grateful if you give me that."

Viktor sighed. "Of course Hermione. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She sniffled and pulled away. "I'll be staying for only a few days of course. Perhaps just 3 days…"

"You can stay all you want, Hermione. Don't leave so quickly," Viktor said.

"No, no I must. Just 3 days, okay?" Hermione told him. Viktor sighed and nodded.

Viktor settled Hermione into a room. She felt like a lost little girl in a different world. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, why she was there, or why she should even continue breathing at this point. She hoped she found her reason for sticking around soon because knowing that not even Ron wanted her was hurtful. On top of everything, Draco was out to get her. She sighed. And there she was thinking they were going to be civil. She was wrong and she hated it.


	7. To All of That Junk

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! School is hammering us before the Christmas Break. They like to cram what they can before we leave. So yeah, I've been busy. The chapters will be delayed a little until Christmas vacation. But anyways, here's chapter 7. Thanks for all the great reviews. And hmm, here's a message for the flamer: _Um, yes, I don't recall ever holding a gun up to your head making you come to my story. Now, if your flame had been critical and I mean that in a good way, I would've accepted it. Perhaps if you had given me advice or spotted out what you didn't like, like a good reader/writer, I would've taken it. But criticizing the shipping of the story? That's really very stupid. It's never really about the shipping; it's about the quality in which the writer writes about it. As far as I know, my quality is quite good. So, yeah…your comment is dumb, useless, and well…it looks pretty retarded inbetween all my other great reviews. Yeah, okay, thanks hun. Learn not to click on stories that obviously aren't your favorite shipping. _Okay, anyways, sorry about that, lol. Had to get that off of my chest. Enjoy and don't forget to review!)**

* * *

Hermione awoke in a beautiful room and for a split second, forgot where she was. Reality dawning on her, her eyes became watery. She was at Viktor's house because she felt she had no one else. She did indeed have her father, but he thought she was at Ron's for the holidays and she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

Hermione got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Afterwards, she got dressed and went downstairs to look for Viktor.

"In here Hermione!" she heard him call. She walked into the dining room to find him and a delicious breakfast. "Sit, sit."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered, taking a seat by him.

"Now, tell me…what has happened to you at Hogwarts?"

She sighed. "Well, it all started a while back…I was in the library and…"

Viktor listened carefully as Hermione recapped the weeks starting from her argument with Draco in the library and finishing with the incident in the Three Broomsticks.

"That's very intense, Hermione. I thought Ron would be more understanding. Malfoy is a liar, how could he fall for that dirty trick?"

"I don't know! The only one who believes me from all of them is Ginny. Merlin, Viktor! Draco…he's ruining my life."

"I've never heard you call him by his first name…"

"It rubbed off from that detention we had," Hermione sighed.

"Well, I promise you that while you are here, you will be happy," Viktor smiled. Hermione smiled too and embraced him.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, Hermione. Anything…"

* * *

The third day came faster than Hermione expected. Viktor tried with all his might to keep her entertained and happy. He did an excellent job, except when it was time to sleep. Hermione was sad and depressed again at that time because she felt alone and her mind was left to wonder.

"Well, Viktor I want to thank you for your hospitality…," Hermione said, standing in from of the fireplace.

"Think nothing of it…It was my pleasure," he said, hugging her tightly. "Before you go, I want you to have this. Happy Christmas…"

"I can't take this, it was enough that you let me stay here and on top of that I have nothing for you."

"No, it doesn't matter. Please…open it…I want to know if you like it."

Hermione sighed and hesitated. She tore off the wrapping and then opened the box. She gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver locket encrusted with rubies. Opening the locket, she saw a picture of her mother and her.

"Viktor, I don't know what to say," she whispered, eyes welling up with tears.

"It was the picture I took of you two when you stayed at my summer home, remember?" he asked.

She nodded and then hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "T-Thank you…"

"It was nothing."

"Yes, it's everything." She smiled slightly. "Put it on me…"

Viktor took the necklace and Hermione picked up her hair. He placed it on her neck. "It looks beautiful."

Hermione sniffled and kissed his cheek. "I'll write."

Viktor nodded and kissed her forehead. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she unpacked her things in her dorm. It felt unusual to walk into a nearly empty Hogwarts. Checking the time, she realized it was dinner time. She considered the idea of heading down and deciding she had nothing else better to do, did so.

She sat at the almost empty Gryffindor table. There were about 4 other Gryffindors there, but they were friends and weren't interested in Hermione. She sighed and served herself some food.

"Well, well, well…left alone?" she heard a male say. She almost died when she realized who it was.

"Draco, go away. Haven't you done enough?" Hermione asked. She was so tired and in no condition to argue.

"Come now, I might've started that fiasco in the pub, but Weasley and Potter finished it. Any other human in this world would've known I was lying," Draco said.

Hermione glared at him but it faltered when she realized he made a really good point.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, we're both alone as hell. My parents are in a magical resort in the Bahamas and I'm guessing you had nowhere to go."

"I was at Viktor's but I didn't want to abuse of his kindness."

"Kindness my ass, he wants some…"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Okay, okay, my point is, let's eat together. I'm bored," Draco stated.

"You ruined my life even more and you want us to eat together?"

"Yes."

Hermione stared at him in awe. "Okay. Sit."

"No way am I sitting at your godforsaken house's table…I rather we eat in the Astronomy Tower or something…," Draco suggested.

"Are you insane? People snog all the time up there! There must be a billion STD's running along the walls up there," said Hermione, disgusted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I never thought you to be so high maintenance. We're going to eat not fuck."

"Fine."

* * *

Both sat on a crummy couch in the Astronomy Tower, eating their food.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Hermione, quietly.

"Misery loves company," Draco replied, shrugging.

She sighed. "You open up to me when we're alone. You act like we're friends and I stupidly follow along. Yet when others are around you insist on hurting me."

"C'mon Hermione, who-," she cut him off.

"Hermione? I thought I was _Granger._ See what I mean?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you being so difficult? I'm not going to be Mr. Personality while all these other idiots are around. They start getting suspicious and next thing you know, they'll put you in a goddamn bubble and hex me into the next year."

"Well, you could simply just ignore me! You don't have to mess up my life!" Hermione half screamed.

"It's either that or I be nice! You're there and I have to give you attention!"

"Why? Why is that?"

"Goddammit, I don't know Hermione! Maybe because your rack is growing again."

Hermione threw a piece of bread at him. "This isn't funny!"

They both stared at other angrily for the next minute. Next thing Hermione knew, Draco let out a loud guffaw. Then he was doubled over laughing.

"You Hermione are possibly the funniest thing when angry!" Draco laughed.

"This isn't funny, goddammit!" she said, arms crossed.

"Ah, lighten up, yes it is. You have a beautiful rack and I have a beautiful face and that is just the way it is."

"Leave my breasts alone!" Hermione huffed. "And your face isn't beautiful! HA!"

"Yes, it is. You can't tell me otherwise," Draco smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your ego is huge."

"Not as huge as my-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! I need hear no more…"

Draco smirked. "My dear Hermione, I must say you are an entertainment."

"Thank you?" she said, eyebrow raised.

Draco raises his goblet of pumpkin juice in the air. "To this retarded new friendship thingy or whatever…and to your rack and my face."

"Merlin," Hermione muttered, raising her goblet. "To all of that junk…"

They tapped their glasses and drank.


	8. You Twit

**(A/N: All I can say is that I'm super sorry! I've been gone for so long and that isn't right considering the fact that this story was actually being enjoyed. Please don't give up on this story! Here's the 8th chapter that I've owed you all for so long! I hope you enjoy it and review! Thanks for everything.)**

For the next few days, Hermione and Draco made a ritual of eating dinner in the astronomy tower. They always argued but silently ended up returning the next day at the same time. Christmas break was nearly over but neither of them was noticing.

Hermione nibbled quietly on a chocolate brownie and saw through the corner of her eye, Draco wolfing down his.

"It isn't going to grow legs and run away from you, Merlin," Hermione said.

"Hell no it won't, now that it's in my tummy…," Draco replied, patting his stomach.

"Have you realized that the break is coming to an end tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes…I have."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, what's going to happen to us?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Um…nothing, I believe. Things will just go back to how they were," answered Draco, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that's the best thing to do," she muttered.

"Will you miss me?"

"Will _you_ miss _me_?"

Draco stayed silent for a few minutes and both of them stared out of the window, into the snowy evening. "You never told me how your mother died."

It was Hermione's turn to remain silent. "Breast cancer…"

Draco turned and stared at her, noticing her eyes watering. "Were you very close to her?"

"Y-Yes…," Hermione mumbled. "She was my best friend, you know?" Her voice cracked and next thing Draco knew, she was crying.

It all happened very quickly but Draco soon found himself embracing Hermione. Her tears covered his neck.

"You have to tell Weasley and Potter," Draco said.

"They don't want to even look at me!" sobbed Hermione.

"They're going to come back with their minds clear and they'll know that it was all a lie…"

Hermione couldn't believe she was crying and confessing to the person who had hurt her the most. It was funny how things in her life were deciding to turn out.

"Why you…?" Hermione whispered.

Draco shrugged gently. "I could ask the same question about you. But either way, why bother? Tomorrow afternoon, this will be a memory long gone that we will never dare to discuss again."

"And if Harry and Ron don't forgive me?"

"They will. There's no doubt in that."

"Do you want them to forgive me?" It was an odd question but she wanted to ask.

"Honestly?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes and no. Yes, because I'm a git and you deserve it. No, because then we could continue talking and bickering and having a grand old time."

Hermione pulled away from him gently and rubbed her wet eyes. "Why don't you hate me anymore?"

"I did but when I saw you run off crying from the library I felt bad because I don't like making girls cry. I'm used to seeing my mother sob everywhere because of my father and I don't want to end up very much like him, you see. Then in the hallway you angered me so I, you know, did what I did. Then again, I felt bad and I apologized in detention where me and you made peace. Then when you got with Weasley, I was jealous that you were happy and I wasn't, I guess, so I fucked up your relationship," Draco took a breath. "That is the story of Draco and Hermione."

Hermione stayed silent for quite a few minutes and Draco stared at her. "I've gained weight," she muttered. "I'm actually looking a little healthy."

Draco smiled. "You twit."

----------------

Hermione was eating lunch the next day at the Gryffindor table. She was anticipating the arrival of Harry, Ron, and Ginny anxiously and could feel herself break into a sweat as she heard people approach the Great Hall.

"Hermione?" she heard someone say. She shot her head up and was met with Ron's eyes.

"H-Hello Ron…How was your Christmas?" she muttered, bottom lip quivering.

"Horrible. We all missed you quite incredibly. Look, Ginny…she made me and Harry come to our senses and—"

"We're extremely sorry," Harry chimed in. "Malfoy isn't a reliable source and we shouldn't have taken what he said seriously."

"I was still angry that you didn't tell me you had detention with him but I understand why. I'm an insufferable git," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes watered and she hugged then both tightly. "I love both of you no matter how insufferable you can be!"

Draco watched Hermione light up and sighed. He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up when no one was looking and she gingerly returned it.

"Hermione, you look fabulous! You've gained some weight and have apparently gotten some sleep!" Ginny exclaimed, embracing her. "See, everything's going to be great now."

"Yes, it really is. Thank you so much for helping me," Hermione smiled.

----------------

That same night, Hermione strolled up to the Astronomy Tower and was not surprised to find Draco gazing out the window.

"Hey."

"Hey. You and Ron…back together, eh?" Draco asked. He nodded at Hermione's smile and said, "See, I told you so."

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you. For some strange reason, these days with you have led me to food, sleep, and laughter."

Draco unexpectedly hugged back. "And you have led me into realizing that you are an amazing girl." He ruffled her hair. "So, is this goodbye?"

"Somewhat. I'll owl you and we can have midnight rendezvous up here."

"Sounds good to me."

Hermione planted a kiss on his cheek and with that, left. Draco watched her leave and sighed deeply.


	9. The Story of Draco & Hermione

**(A/N: Here's chapter 9 everyone. Thanks for the support. This is what I write for, to satisfy :) Keep up the reviewing. Fear none, the drama between Hermione and Draco will return but probably not in this chapter. Love ya and thanks again!)**

A few weeks came and went and Hermione could almost feel her life returning to normal. The secret of her mother's death had yet to reach her friends' ears but she felt the readiness to confess approaching her. Hermione maintained her now healthier weight but was still too frail compared to her previous weight. She slept better and found more laughter in her life.

Draco and she had ceased to speak because of the hectic days filled with homework and no escape time. Every once in a while they would smile secretly at each other but went no further. As a trip to Hogsmeade approached, Hermione decided she should stay, as it would be an excellent time to bond with Draco.

"Hermione, please come. We could still convince Professor McGonagall to let you go," Ron pleaded, holding her waist.

"I've told you constant times Ronald, I have too much work to do. Just go have fun with Harry and Ginny."

"But they'll be kissing and I won't…"

Hermione kissed him deeply. "Now go, you twit!"

"You and that 'twit' nonsense. Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Heard it in the hallway probably."

Ron sighed and reluctantly agreed to go without her. "Fine. I'll bring you some candy and butterbeer, alright?"

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and kissed him once more.

Ron ruffled her hair and left the Gryffindor common room along with everyone else. Hermione approached the window and watched everyone leave. Once she was sure they had all gone, she ran through the portrait hole and to the Astronomy Tower.

"Draco!"

A blonde head turned to look at her and smiled. "Ah, the wench I was just waiting for."

Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged him. "How've you been?"

"Here and there, I guess. I see you have turned back into your radiant know-it-all self."

"Not completely, but I'm almost there."

"Have you told Weasley and Potter?"

Hermione's smile disappeared. "Can we _not_ talk about that?"

"Hermione, this secret is eating you up alive," he sighed.

"It is not. I told **you**, remember?"

Draco snorted. "Odd event."

"That's the story of Draco and Hermione."

"Ah, that it is." Draco smiled. "Well, we've got most of the castle to ourselves. I know all the Slytherins have gone. What mischievous things will we get ourselves into?"

Hermione giggled. "Mischievous? **Me**? I believe you've got the wrong Granger."

"Please, there's nothing horribly bad you can do right now. Besides get down on your knees and su—"

"_No penis references_!"

"You suck the fun out of everything living, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did. Plus, don't you have enough whores willing to fornicate with you?"

"That I do," Draco smiled. "That I do."

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You bed _must_ be a pigsty."

"It is actually quite comfortable and clean."

"I very much doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Hermione said.

"Please, you're exaggerating!" Draco laughed.

"Am I? Am I exaggerating? Or am I saving myself from herpes and crabs?"

"SIT!"

Hermione groaned in disapproval and sat down reluctantly on Draco's bed. "I'm infected."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "It's comfy, isn't it?" Hermione sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Ha!"

"I can't believe I'm in the _Slytherin_ **boys'** dorms…"

"Anything can happen when you're friends with The Great Malfoy."

"Like The Great Gatsby?"

"Yes, except I don't die from a tragic love."

"Ah, Draco reads then?"

"Sometimes. I wouldn't even dare ask you that question, you may never shutup."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and his immediate reaction was to lunge at it.

"Aaah!"

"Dammit, I missed," Draco muttered.

"I am a taken young lady, not one of your midnight lovers!"

"It was an impulse," Draco grinned.

"Let's go, you twit."

"I've rubbed off."

"Shutup!"

* * *

"Will bravery rub off on my ass?" Draco asked.

"Not from my mattress, no," Hermione replied, laying on it.

Draco lay beside her and crossed his arms.

"Not as comfy as mine."

"You are such an idiot, know that? You think that everything that is yours is better."

"It is. Be mine and you'll even be better," he smirked.

"You are on a flirtatious rampage today."

Draco grinned and lay on his side. He propped his head up with his hand. "Just some friendly flirting."

"No such thing!"

"Please, yes there is."

"No, there is no—oh. Shit."

"Oooh, forbidden words."

"Hide in the bathroom!" Hermione ordered, pushing him into it.

"What, why??" Draco asked.

"They're back early!"

Draco stared at her dumbly and walked into the bathroom, where he locked himself in.

"What to do, what to do, what to do…," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny, running into the dorm. "Can you believe they cut the trip short because Neville slipped on ice and broke his ankle?" She rolled her eyes. "Nonetheless, we've got your things and they're in the common room. C'mon."

"I…uh, can't."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for…Diana to come out of the bathroom. I have to pee."

"Diana? Diana who?"

"You know…that weird girl no one notices or speaks to. I've decided to befriend her."

Ginny raises her eyebrow at this comment. "There is no Diana."

"Yes, yes there is. I'll fetch her!" Hermione squeezed into the bathroom as to not let Ginny peek inside and in a matter of minutes reappeared with a very feminine Draco.

Draco's blonde hair was long and curly and his face was soft and girly. He did look like his name was Diana.

"Oh wow," Ginny said. "Hello Diana."

"Oh, uh, hello," he said but instead of having a delicate voice, it was still deep and rough.

"What in hell!"

"Oh," Hermione chuckled. "She's got a serious throat ache! Let's go see Madam Pomfrey, Diana!"

Hermione grabbed Draco/Diana by the hand and dragged him out as fast as she could. They ran all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and the minute they got there, she burst into laughter. Draco started undoing the magic on his face and hair.

"This is not funny!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, it is hilarious," Hermione giggled.

"Never again will I enter that wretched Gryffindor tower…"

"Ah, I'm sorry your experience went dismally," Hermione said, hugging him. "I promise next time, if there is one, it'll be more pleasant."

"Yeah, yeah, it better be."

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe we must part now for there are people waiting for me and an explanation for my odd behavior."

"Yes…till next time then…," Draco said and quickly but gently kissed her forehead.

Hermione nodded and stared at his eyes for a second. They were beautiful, deep, and enticing. She tore her gaze away. "Till next time," she said and left.


	10. Gray or Blue

**(A/N: Hey everyone. I have been able to write chapter 10 after a very busy few weeks. This chapter is definitely Draco & Hermione flirting and perhaps an accident? Inspiration for a few little things in this chapter are from a fabulous song called "Grey or Blue" by Jaymay. Review and thanks!)**

Ginny asked for Diana a few times but Hermione would shrug and say she seemed to have disappeared. Dean asked for her because he had found her attractive. Upon hearing this, Hermione burst into a tearful laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Dean…nothing."

He pouted. "She was hott."

Hermione continued to laugh and wondered how Draco would react upon hearing this. Perhaps flattered? You never knew from him.

Ron was sitting in an old arm chair, studying for a Transfiguration test with a grimace on his face. Every few minutes he would roll his eyes and then his mind would wander on other subjects. You could tell it was happening when he stared at his pinky nail for more than one minute. Hermione was staring at him amused because he seemed to be absorbed in his thumb for about five minutes now. Abruptly, he shot his head up and looked at his girlfriend.

"Isn't your mom's birthday tomorrow?" he asked.

Hermione's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she forgot. She had promised herself to owl her father a letter to leave on her mother's grave. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, it-it is…"

"Did you get her anything?"

"N-No…"

"Wow, you do every year."

Hermione held back all her emotions. "This year is a tad bit different…"

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You look flushed," Ron said, concerned. He started to approach her but Hermione ran for the portrait hole.

"The library…I need to get some books," Hermione muttered hurriedly, running out of Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione felt a heavy guilt on her shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran aimlessly through the hallways.

_How could I forget? My mother must be watching over me with shame and sadness. Shit, I thought things were going to get better. I thought I could move on but I can't. Draco…I need your help._

She continued to run until she found herself outside. It was a still yet extremely cold night. Hermione shivered but continued to walk outside. She sat down on the floor and cried. Her shaking hand held up her wand to the sky and she muttered, "Anzeige Draco." A string of sparkling gold light emitted from the tip of her wand and it seemed to search throughout the sky for something. It soon disappeared.

Hermione's shaking hand dropped after the spell, and tears still falling, she lay on the freezing ground and stared up at the glittering silver stars. "Mommy, I love you and I am so sorry."

She felt an eternity pass but soon heard footsteps approaching. "You got my message then?"

"Yes," Draco's husky voice replied. "I knew the spell would come in handy." A gold message in script had appeared in front of him saying, 'I am outside. I need you. Hermione.'

"My mother's birthday is tomorrow. I forgot."

Draco sighed and sat next to her. He picked her limp body up and brought her close. "You're freezing Hermione. Let's go inside."

"No. The cold makes me numb."

Draco sighed again and carried her inside. They sat on the floor, by a staircase. "I don't need you catching pneumonia. Now, about your mother…Look, it isn't your fault. You've been busy lately, busy being happy. Busy doing things you hadn't done since…since she passed. I'm sure that she would never be mad that you forgot. I think she would be angrier that you were not living life."

"You always say the right things."

"I'm the only one that knows, that's why."

"You ruin everything when you bring that up, Draco. I was close to confessing but then this happened and now I can't see myself telling Ron, Harry, and Ginny."

He kissed her forehead. "I just want you to feel like more than one person can be there for you. Also, that you can turn to someone who you aren't pretending to hate."

"Who's pretending? I just haven't told anyone yet," Hermione said.

"The sad truth is we probably never will," Draco muttered.

Hermione didn't reply because she knew it was true. She turned to look at him and he was staring out a window, his eyes fixed on the black sky. "Your eyes are either gray or blue. I'm never close enough to say."

"What?"

"Your eyes…," Hermione repeated, getting close to his face in order to see. He turned away.

"Why are you turning away?"

"Why are you so close?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You twit, I want to see the color of your eyes." She leaned in extremely close and stared into his eyes. "Gray. They kind of shimmer like the stars."

"Oh? Your eyes…they…," Draco mumbled. Her eyes were glossy from tears and he could see himself. "They remind me of chocolate with specs of caramel on top."

Hermione laughed, tears from her previous cry still brimming her eyes. Draco stared at her smiling. She was flushed from crying and the bags under her eyes were slightly swollen. She looked stunning.

Hermione leaned into his face again. "I can't get over your eyes. They are really intimidating, you know? I feel like they pierce right through me."

"Do you like that? That they go right through you?"

"I adore it. It gives me a sort of…safe feeling of vulnerability. Like you'll take care of me."

"I will…," Draco whispered. "Merlin Hermione…you look so beautiful…" Draco placed a finger under her chin and started to lean in. Their lips grazed slightly.

"Hermione?!"

Hermione looked up, frightened and saw a shocked Ginny Weasley. "Oh no."

"Ron sent me to check up on you, to see if you were okay! You're more than okay; you're fucking kissing Draco Malfoy! A Slytherin! Our sworn enemy!" Ginny exclaimed, infuriated.

Hermione shuffled to her feet. "Please Ginny, hear me out. What you just saw was a mistake."

"Would it have been a mistake if I hadn't caught you?"

Hermione hesitated. "I-I don't know…"

"Ron won't accept this. He'll be crushed!"

"No, no, no Ginny don't say anything!"

"Weasley, don't let this information escape the three of us," Draco said suddenly.

Ginny snorted. "Why Malfoy? Scared that your reputation will be tarnished because you were caught seducing a taken muggleborn?!"

"What does that matter?!" Hermione now yelled.

"Just don't tell anyone!" Draco said.

"How can I hide this from my brother?"

"Ginny, just hear me out!" pleaded Hermione. "There's a lot more to this than you think!"

"What, rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yes…," Hermione muttered. "But beyond that! We have never laid a finger on each other. We just got caught up in the moment."

"That still doesn't make this any better!" Ginny said.

Hermione growled. "Just shutup and listen to me!" She sighed and started recapping her entire adventure since the day she told Draco her mother had died. "And then, this happened…"

Ginny gaped at Draco and her. "Why didn't you tell us about your mother?"

"You must understand it's been very hard for me. I only told Draco because it slipped through an angry moment. Even though he has harmed me, he has been there for me…"

Ginny glared at Draco. "You're still a dick."

"And you're still a Weasley," he retaliated.

"Please don't start you two…my head is swimming with garbage right now. I feel just about ready to burst…"

"I'll take you back to Gryffindor Tower," Draco said, offering his hand.

"No, you go back to the swamp you came from. I'll take her," Ginny said sharply, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her away.

Hermione stared at Draco blankly. She didn't know whether to smile or to cry even more.

Before stepping into the portrait hole, Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyes pleading. "Please say you still love my brother."

"Ginny, I can't lie to you anymore than I already have. I do love your brother, but there is something missing. I thought that being with him was my salvation from the depression of my mother's death. It was for a while, but I kept falling back into it. Draco pulls me out each time."

"Give Ron a chance. Tell him what's going on and ditch Malfoy. He's scum and probably only wants to pull another stunt like the one in the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione flinched at the painful memory. He had tried to ruin her life. How was she so sure he wasn't trying to do so again?

"We'll see Ginny. Give me time please. I'm falling apart here."

Ginny sighed, nodded, and they both went through the portrait hole together.


	11. Confessions & Questions

**(A/N: Chapter 11, everyone! Thanks for the support. Enjoy and pleasseeee review! ReviewsGalore, I will take what you said into consideration and thank you. I highly value reviews with a true basis of criticism. I greatly appreciate all of you :D)**

That night, Hermione wrote a lengthy letter to her mother for her birthday. In it, she mentioned everything that had been happening. She oddly felt more at peace after the letter and smiled when she saw Harry's owl, Hedwig, flying away with it.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and observed herself in the mirror. She looked like her mother so much, it was almost frightening. She ran her fingers along her cheek and sighed. It was astonishing how healthy she was becoming. Food was no longer a burden and school work was becoming less tedious again. Her curves were returning, her eyes shimmered, and her hair was soft. She bit her lip because she knew that she could not deny that Draco had a large part in this. He seemed to have all the strength in him that she could not have in herself.

The year was flying by so quickly but when she was with Draco, time seemed to tick by, never ending. She liked it that way. She was able to recognize and appreciate the little things…the way Draco couldn't pronounce certain words correctly…the way a few strands in the front part of his hair always seemed to puff up…the small scar he has on his arm. _No Hermione, you can't do this,_ she thought to herself. _How stupid can I be? Where did all the insults go? Where did Mudblood go? Did I just make them disappear into thin air? No, he did…he did with a few jokes and a laugh…and a kiss. Goddamn you, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione felt all the tension return back to her. She stomped down into the common room in her pajamas. It was very late and everyone was already in bed. Taking a deep intake of air, she lay on a squishy couch. She felt her body sink in slowly and the warmth of the fireplace and couch soothed her body.

Sleep took over her and just as her eyes were finally starting to close, she felt two hands take hold of her waist. She almost screamed but the person put their hands over her mouth and she looked around wildly in panic.

"It's just me, Mione," Ron said, removing his hand.

"RONALD WOLFGANG WEASLEY, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEA—"

"Be quiet! You're going to wake the entire castle. I couldn't sleep and I saw you here so…I decided to keep you company."

Hermione sighed at his innocence and couldn't help but forgive him. "Just…don't sneak up on me. I'm jumpy, you know that."

"Sorry," he mumbled with a pout.

"Oh, you sorrowful twit," Hermione smiled, kissing him.

Ron took advantage of the opportunity and crawled in beside her. He pulled her closely and intensified the kiss. She returned it gingerly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merlin Hermione, you never let me get this close," Ron muttered, kissing her neck. "You've been so distant…"

Hermione silenced him with a passionate kiss but he did not protest. Ron further lowered his kisses and started to place his hands on her inner thighs. Hermione knew where this was leading and her conscience didn't seem to think it was a good idea. She was a virgin and wanted to remain so until married.

"Ron, I don't think we should…"

"Why not?" he inquired, pulling the straps of her night gown down.

"You know how I feel about premarital sex."

"Please, you know we're going to stay together forever. It wouldn't matter if we did it now," Ron insisted. He continued to bring her night gown lower.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione ordered, bringing her straps back up.

"What is your problem?! You always push me away and you never have time for me!"

"Shut up, now it's you that is going to wake everyone up."

"I don't care! I love you and I understand sex isn't everything but it wouldn't kill to show our love through some intimacy!"

"Ronald, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Hermione warned.

"My goodness, I didn't know you even cursed since you're the goddamn Virginal Queen of Hogwarts!"

"Why are you saying this to me? How **could** you say this to me?"

"Hermione…look, I don't want to hurt you but…why can't we be a normal couple? Why must everything be so complicated? Why are you so depressed? Don't I make you happy?"

"It isn't you, Ron, please…stop…," she begged.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Ron exclaimed, angrily.

"THE CHEMO FAILED RONALD, MY MOTHER IS DEAD!!!"

Ron turned completely pale and gawked at her. Hermione started to sob. She couldn't believe that for the third time she had confessed her secret through anger.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She slapped it away.

"You…I wasn't ready to tell but you…you are so insensitive."

"You can't blame me, I didn't know. I was just—"

"Horny, you were just horny. Well I hope you have fun masturbating."

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm and cried herself to sleep that night.

_Hermione ran up to the Astronomy Tower and saw her mother._

_"Mommy!" Hermione yelled, happily. She embraced her mother, her older twin. "You haven't aged a bit since you…you know."_

_Her mother giggled. "Of course not sweetheart. I will stay like this forever and don't you forget it. Now, what is all this teenage drama?"_

_"Oh, you wouldn't even believe. It's like a soap opera! I haven't told anyone that you passed. Well, I told, actually yelled it, to Draco…I angrily confessed it to Ginny…and yelled it to Ron. It's just, I wasn't ready at either times but complicated circumstances brought me to my breaking point. And oh mommy, I'm with Ron. You know I've only dreamed of that for ages but then at the same time, Draco…he's…Merlin, I don't know what he is."_

_"I can only tell you so much…you will end up with the right one eventually. If your fear is losing either one as a friend, it will not happen. Your life will be a dream, my darling. A dream…," her mother said, knowingly. She placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. "A dream…a dream…"_

Hermione awoke with a start. "Mommy???" She looked around and sighed deeply. It was the first dream she had with her mother since she died and it was odd. It was amazing to see her mother, even though it was fictional, but it did not help her make choices. It was more of a booster to her spirits. It gave her courage.

Hermione quickly took a shower and ran down into the Great Hall for breakfast. There, at the Gryffindor table, sat Ron, Harry, and Ginny looking extremely melancholy. She had no doubt that by this time Harry already knew her secret. She approached them and sat down.

"Listen to me. No interruptions. Ginny, you know what you know and for the love of all dead wizards above, keep it to yourself. Ron, you basically got me mad enough to confess and that isn't right. I wasn't ready. Harry, I'm sorry you're the last to know but atleast you found out because I know these two told you. I have been extremely unstable since her death and I am finally starting to recover. Don't be twits and ruin this. Atleast I feel free from that secret that has been constricting me like a boa since I got here."

Ron sighed. "I know I'm an asshole and that I don't deserve you. If you want to end it, just say so…"

Hermione took a fleeting glance at Slytherin table but Draco wasn't there. She looked back at her friends and saw Ginny giving her pleading eyes. "No, there is no need to break it off." Ginny breathed in relief.

"I just hope things can go back to normal. This is our last year after all and I don't fancy us drifting apart," Harry said.

"That would never happen," Ginny reassured him with a kiss.

"Of course not…," Hermione muttered, once again glancing at the Slytherin table. Draco was now there, eating. _Unless I messed up beyond belief…_

An entire month passed and Hermione felt herself about to burst. Her life was extremely perfect and everything seemed normal except for a single thing: she missed Draco beyond comprehension. She vowed to herself she would forget him and their accident but it proved to be easier said than done. His memory seemed to be etched into her mind, an artistic drawing that keeps growing instead of being abandoned by its artist. She decided it was best to stop running from her situation and to face it head first. Hermione sent Draco a message by wand asking him to meet her at the Astronomy Tower at midnight.

Hermione paced around the cold room and pulled her sweater around herself tighter.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was contemplating if I should come at all," a husky, yet gentle voice said. Hermione turned around a saw Draco's face carrying a blank expression.

"I've missed you," she said simply.

"Likewise."

"I'm all over the place…the secret's out…I'm confused about—"

"Ron and I?"

Hermione sighed. Why hide? It has only gotten her into extreme trouble. "Yes, you and Ron."

"Why even bother? Forget about me. I'd only make life worse for you. And plus, Hermione…me and you? We're a taboo subject. Forbidden."

"What are you afraid of?" Hermione asked. "Being shunned from people's lives?"

"If I was sure that this…this emotion was going to last a lifetime, I wouldn't be. But to be looked down upon when there is a potential for failure?"

"I thought you were a risk taker."

"I kissed you."

"Once."

"Hermione, you are taken, why are you tempting me?"

"I don't know."

A moment of silence fell upon them and Draco grabbed her by the waist. He pushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She almost whimpered and responded immediately.

"You're cheating," Draco whispered to her.

"When…he kisses me, I don't get crazy about it. You make me want to let all my values and inhibitions go…," Hermione muttered. "You exhilarate me."

"I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"I think I can live with one more regret."

"…How much of a regret?" he asked her.

"The biggest one I can make right now with you," Hermione muttered, tugging at his shirt.

"I thought you sai—"

"I know what I said but…I guess it took the right person for me to just say, 'fuck it.'"

"So, you're just going to do it?"

"Draco, do not make this complicated."

"I have to because you usually do and at this moment, you aren't."

"What are you so worried about?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Emotional attachment."

"We already are attached."

"Yes, but do you understand how much more we will be if we go through with this?" Draco said.

"I have been afraid my whole life. Cautious, meticulous, perfect. My mother died and…and I realized that I can't do this. I have to live life and do a few things on impulse and mess up and do things that feel right. **This**, Draco Malfoy, **this** feels right to me and I know it does to you too," she explained. "So what if I wake up tomorrow and ask myself what have I done? It may be wrong but it feels right with you. It's possibly right to sleep with Ron but it feels wrong. I choose feeling right instead of doing right at this moment."

Draco turned his back to her and looked out of the window. The stars were shining and sparkling more than usual. He felt they were urging him on.

"What about all the STDs running along the Astronomy Tower walls?" he grinned.

Hermione stared at him and then started laughing. She went beside him and stared out the window too. Grabbing his hand, she led him over to the couch and sat with him. Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.


	12. An Heir?

**(A/N: Hello! Chapter 12 has arrived. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Sorry for the slightly short chapter. I think that we are only a couple of chapters away from the end, my friends. But worry not; I have another story idea in mind for when this one is done. Hey, if you add me to your favorites or any of that stuff can you please review with some feedback? Anything? Thanks for all your support!)**

Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes. She flipped over and felt around for a blanket. Instead, her hand made contact with the fabric of her school robe.

"What in Merlin…," she muttered groggily. "Lumos."

The tip of her wand lit up instantly and she almost screamed. She had completely forgotten the events that had taken place in the Astronomy Tower with Draco. She looked down at her naked body and shivered, pulling on her underwear and clothes quickly.

The sun still had not risen so she assumed it must have been around 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning. Hermione stood up and walked around with her illuminated wand. Draco was no where in sight. She sighed and left the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione reached her dorm rather quickly and as she was changing into her pajamas, she stumbled over a book she had left on the floor.

"Hermione?" A red head was looking around, eyes half closed.

"Ginny," she whispered. "I stayed up reading again. Go back to sleep."

"You look like you've had a rough night," Ginny yawned.

"I was reading, Ginevra. Sleep!"

"Mmmm, okay…," Ginny muttered, falling asleep again.

Hermione breathed with relief and climbed into her own bed where she fell sound asleep again.

The next day was a lazy Sunday and Hermione sat quietly in the common room, writing a letter to Viktor in order to update him on what was happening.

"Who're you writing to?" Ron asked, sitting beside her.

"Viktor," Hermione said, finishing up quickly and folding it before Ron read any of it.

"Why so secretive?"

"No secrets. I was just telling him the current events of my life," she smiled.

"About how much of a prat I am?"

"No, about how sweet you are and how I don't deserve you." _Because you deserve someone who is wholly devoted to you_, she thought. Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione turned away quickly. "Breakfast! I am starving, let's go to breakfast!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Great Hall before he asked any questions.

As they were eating and talking animatedly, Dumbledore stood up from where he was eating and raised his hand. The chatter died quickly among the students, curious to see what the old man had to say at such a random time in the year.

"Hogwarts students, I do not wish to interrupt your delightful breakfasts but I have an announcement for all 7th years," Dumbledore started. "I know all of you are happy and at the same time sad because you will be leaving this ancient castle in order to begin your new lives. It is hard to leave behind what you are most familiar with. This year we have decided to start a new tradition. In order to hold a more proper and amusing farewell, the day before your graduation, a dance will be held for 7th years. For those of you who are muggleborn consider this your prom." Dumbledore smiled at the happiness that was emitted from the students and sat back down.

"Prom?" Hermione asked. "That's so exciting!"

"What's that?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Exactly what you heard. A kind of farewell dance for those students who are graduating," Harry explained. "Blimey, I never thought we'd have one of those in Hogwarts."

"It'll be fabulous! All of my friends will be jealous because I'll be going with you." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry. "Won't it just be grand getting dressed up, Hermione?"

"Yes, yes it will," she replied, looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco glanced at her but quickly turned away. When their eyes made a second of contact, a burning sensation on her lower back caused her to gasp. Her friends looked her but she continued eating like nothing happened. _What the hell was that???_

"I can't believe that in 2 months, we'll be getting out of here," Ron said, sighing.

"It's insane how time flies," Harry said. "So many things have happened. I'm just glad that we are true friends."

"True friends," smiled Hermione. "Well, I am stuffed. I'll be in the library if anybody needs me."

Hermione settled into a comfortable armchair deep within a secluded area of the library. She opened a thick book onto her lap that she picked randomly. Ironically, it happened to be on how to make various potions for love and lust. Sighing, she slammed it shut.

"That is Hogwarts property. Be gentle." Hermione looked up and saw Draco, but he was staring at the floor.

"I didn't know you cared."

He smiled. "I don't."

"Why did you leave last night?"

"I don't know. I guess I was overwhelmed with the situation," Draco explained, sitting next to her but keeping his eyes on the books around them.

"Was I bad…?"

"No! No…you were perfect. Was I all you dreamt your first would be like?"

"Actually, no…I believed my first was going to be a disgusting guy that I had to screw because I was a 40 year old virgin."

Draco laughed. "I'm glad I wasn't what you dreamed then. Did you tell anyone?"

"No, no, no way," Hermione said. "I'm kind of confused at what to do. I'm with Ron but…I'm not devoted to him. I can't even kiss him anymore."

"And me?"

"When I see you, I _want_ to kiss you, I want to hug you, and I want to be with you. I don't want to hurt him and the rest of my friends. This, what we have here Draco, is betrayal to those who love us."

"My parents would disown me…well, my father would. Not that that's a bad thing. But my mother? I can't leave her."

"And I can't just harm my friends. You are our sworn enemy."

"**Their **sworn enemy. Hermione, you and I, we basically are having an affair."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is not like me at all. What am I becoming?"

"It's not your fault that the emotions you had for Weasley proved to be false. You love him but you aren't** in** love with him. I think you just fancied the thought of being in love more than anything."

"And what I feel for you?"

"Let's not rush into anything, Hermione. We both feel something, yes, but we don't want to use words that may get us into trouble."

Hermione stared at him as he now stared at the ceiling. "Why don't you look at me?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

An awkward silence fell between the both of them.

"I want to go to the dance with you," Hermione muttered.

"It's impossible. Sweetheart, let's be honest here. We're going to graduate and you are going to frolic off with Weasley. I'm probably going to marry that damn Pansy Parkinson. We'll either be happy or miserable forever."

"This isn't fair, Draco. I'm close to just throwing everything away just to be with you."

"Don't be foolish."

"Why would you consider it that?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "Why can't we just come clean?"

"Do you understand the immense shock people would be in? Do you understand what we may lose? Everything, Hermione, **everything**."

"You are everything to me!"

Draco sighed deeply. "Look, I don't have any real friends. So, I won't be losing anything in that department. My father would murder me since you are muggleborn. He would kick me out and cut me off to my fortune. And still, not even any of those matters. But Hermione, what about my mother? Who is going to protect her?"

"Look, we can keep our relationship a secret from your family. If things get really serious between us…we can take your mother out of there."

"I'm sure my father will let us stroll out of Malfoy Mansion with his wife. He has so many mistresses, he doesn't even care about her but he cares about his image. He'll hunt us down."

"Draco, if you and I turn into something real, something that will last a lifetime, something that includes a family, he will not throw you out because…I can give you an heir."

Draco finally looked at her. Hermione groaned and put her hand on her lower back. He quickly tore his gaze away and immediately the pain stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"What in the hell was that?!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's some psychological shit."

Hermione gave him a funny look. "Psychological, huh?"

Draco changed the subject. "An heir, huh?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I mean…we can keep it all a secret until we…you know, become serious. Then you can tell him you are not having babies with anyone else. He would have to accept because, if you don't have babies, the Malfoy family will die off at you."

"Smart girl," he smiled. Draco kissed her gently. "We'll see." With that said, he left the library.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually considering, and planning, somewhat of a future with Draco. Was she actually willing to taint her friendships for this boy?


	13. Epitome of Perfection

**(A/N: Wow guys, thank you for all the support! I'll be honest; I'm still mapping this out so not even I know how this will all unravel! I love you guys a lot and always review! Btw, the girls are shopping for dresses and I do describe them. I'm just afraid I'll describe them incorrectly and you guys will think they're ugly, haha. Oh well, just know they are beautiful in my head and maybe not in my writing, lol.)**

Hectic weeks full of studying, final exams, and preparation for the "prom" approached swiftly for Hermione and her friends. Draco and her locked eyes constantly but went no further and Hermione noticed that her back no longer hurt. She dismissed the thought of it immediately and was trying to scheme a plan so that her and Draco could see each other. She now knew that the Astronomy Tower was too risky because Ginny knew of their whereabouts. The only safe way of communicating was messages by wand but they had been doing that for nights and it was not quenching her desire to see him.

Hermione sat in the common room, dressed in muggle clothing. She was waiting for Ginny to finish getting ready because the 7th years were going into Hogsmeade in order to go shopping for dressy muggle clothing and perhaps any other trinkets they felt were necessary. She took the opportunity to day dream about Draco but Ginny's voice interrupted her.

"C'mon, we'll be late!" she said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her out.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, the chatter was buzzing amongst the girls because some boys had still failed to ask them to be their dates. Also, a large shopping center had been built in Hogsmeade in the most discreet way and this caused excitement.

"This is the new mall?" Ginny asked with a grimace. "It looks like a smelly pub that can only fit three people."

"Well, yes. See, what they did was make the outside look that way but when you walk inside…," Hermione opened the door and even she gasped when she saw the inside.

It seemed to be shining with newness and it was the largest mall either one had ever been to. It had about seven floors and there were stores beyond any girl's, and even boy's, imaginations and pleasures.

"We are no doubt going to look fantastic!" Ginny squealed. Even Hermione could not contain herself and she squealed as well.

Hours flew by and while Hermione and Ginny tried on every single dress they could, nothing seemed right. They were extremely upset because they saw the perfect shoes, makeup, jewelry, but they couldn't buy any of it until they had their main piece. Every other girl from Hogwarts seemed to have found their match and the two girls were starting to feel restless and hopeless.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "this is the last place. A small boutique, which is basically empty. Either they have ugly dresses or everyone cleared the racks already…"

"Wouldn't kill to try, I guess," Ginny muttered.

They entered and lazily looked through the dresses. It seemed as if they had little profit that day and the girls were convinced that they did not have anything pretty for sale.

"Can I help you girls?" Ginny and Hermione turned to look and a young woman, about 21 years old, was looking at them with curiosity.

"Yes, please. You see, me and my friend need dresses. There is an important dance coming and we have found nothing. We're desperate," Hermione said.

The woman smiled. "Look, we just got an order of dresses and they aren't supposed to go on sale until tomorrow but I think I can make an exception for you girls. Come with me."

They followed her into a back room where there were multiple racks full of dresses. Hermione and Ginny fingered them gently. They were delicate and gorgeous. Ginny almost doubled over in excitement.

"I want to try them all on, Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"Take your time ladies and try on as many as you want," the woman said, going back to the front of the store.

Hermione grinned and grabbed as many dresses as she could. She ran into a dressing room and Ginny, doing the same, ran into the one next to her.

"Ugly!"

"Too dark!"

"Too tight!"

"Slutty!"

"I think this is it!" Ginny said, running out. Hermione peeked from inside her dressing room and gasped. Ginny was wearing a long, pale yellow dress made of chiffon. It had an empire waist, with silver lining, which tied into a bow in the back. The top was a simple spaghetti strap and was very modest. Her red hair looked amazing against the fabric.

"Harry is going to die," Hermione said. "You look utterly fantastic."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks. C'mon, I want to see what your pick is!"

"Give me about 10 more minutes; I'm still going through my dresses."

"Well listen, I am absolutely parched. So, I'm going to pay for my dress, get something to drink, and come back. I swear, Hermione Granger, if you change out of your choice I will kill you."

Hermione laughed, nodded, and went back into her dressing room. She heard Ginny change and then leave the dressing room. Hermione sighed and looked at the array of dresses on the floor. They had all looked atrocious and now she only had 2 choices left. She was scared she would be left with nothing for the dance.

Hermione pulled a red dress off of its hanger and sighed. She slipped it on and almost barfed on herself. It fit too tightly and she looked like—in Ron's words—a scarlet woman. She took it off quickly and threw it on the floor. As she took her last and final dress off its hanger, she was interrupted by someone going into her dressing room and grabbing her waist. She almost screamed until she heard Draco's familiar voice mutter "hello" into her ear.

"Draco! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Shhh," he laughed. "I had to come running in on the perfect opportunity."

"Didn't the lady who works here inquire why a boy wearing jeans and a black hoodie, which is currently over his head to hide his identity, was strolling into the woman's dressing rooms?"

"She did but I told her my girlfriend was in here. She didn't believe me so I described you. Brown, beautiful chocolate eyes, and a toothpaste commercial smile. She wasn't convinced but she let me pass. I think she has the authorities on speed dial just in case I'm a crazy lunatic stalker…"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Draco, do you understand what would happen if Ginny found us? I'm in my underwear in a secluded, small room with you."

"Just what I was hoping for," Draco grinned, kissing her deeply. Hermione wanted to push him away and tell him to go before they got in trouble but she found herself kissing him back instead. "Wouldn't you just be a dirty girl if we did it in a dressing room?"

"No way, not in here."

"You're right, you're too loud."

Hermione turned crimson. "I wasn't that loud."

"Yes you were," Draco said. "But alas, if there was no rush, I would fuck you in here anyway." Draco kissed her again and slapped her bottom. "Try on the dress, I want to see."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped it on. He helped her zip up the back and when she turned to face him, he was in awe.

"What…?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You look stunning. The epitome of perfection. Merlin, it hugs you amazingly."

"Really?" Hermione turned to the mirror and she had to admit, she did look good in it. It was a long, satin black dress that dragged on the floor a little. It seemed to hug all the correct curves but it wasn't tight at all. It had a slight v-neck but only showed a little cleavage. It looked like a simple spaghetti strap from the front but the back went extremely low, just a couple of inches before her bottom was exposed. Before Hermione had the chance to turn and look at the back of herself, Draco grabbed her and kissed her.

"I wish I was going with you to the dance," he sighed.

"Please, don't remind me. We just have to be happy we can spend a few minutes together," she kissed him. "I'm sad to say, these minutes are over. Ginny is probably walking into the store right now. You have to go."

Draco sighed again. "Fine." He kissed her one last time and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, mentally yes…I would call you my girlfriend. Physically, we're just…lovers." With that said, he left.

About 1 minute passed before Hermione heard Ginny's voice. "Hermione…did you see that odd boy that just left the store?"

"Well, no, I was here."

"I don't know, it was odd. I couldn't see his face because of the hood of his sweater but he just looked like a sore thumb in the store."

"Maybe he's dating one of the girls who works here," Hermione lied.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, let's see your choice!"

Hermione walked out and Ginny squealed. "You look absolutely beautiful! Do a turn!"

Hermione giggled and spun in a circle, grabbing the bottom of her dress so it would swirl prettily.

"Oh. My. God."

"What???" Hermione asked, worried at Ginny's expression of surprise.

"I didn't know you and my brother went that far!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about???"

"Hermione, your tattoo! On your lower back!"

Hermione looked at her like she was insane and, running to the nearest mirror, looked at her back. On her lower back were a series of swirls, silver and green, intertwining.

"What is this?!" Hermione asked.

"It's the Mark of One. When you sleep with someone you love deeply and loves you back, the male usually marks the female with a mark. It is kind of a painless wizard's tattoo, unless you lock eyes with whoever left it the first day after you got it. I heard that kills!" Ginny explained. "Why do you look so stunned?"

Hermione didn't speak. She knew Draco had given it to her while she was asleep after they had sex. She was almost frozen in fear. What if Ginny realized that the colors are more than a little suspicious?

"I just totally forgot…"

"How could you? It's the sweetest thing a guy could do. I wish Harry would give me one, gosh."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really insensitive." Hermione quickly ran into her dressing room. She pulled off the dress and started putting on her regular clothing. Folding up her dress and putting the others on their respective hangers, she heard Ginny sigh.

"I want Harry to love me that much. The Mark of One is a big deal, you know?"

"Harry does love you. Maybe he doesn't even know about it. I didn't…"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think he does." Then Ginny giggled. "Ron is a real idiot. What occurred to him to pick green and…" There was a pause. "Green and silver."

"Um, Gin, I'm almost done hanging these up, give me a second," Hermione said, trying to change the topic.

"Slytherin colors, Hermione. Those are Slytherin colors. Malfoy's colors!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione left all the dresses in the changing room and came out to talk to her. "Ginny, no, it wasn't him."

"Do you take me as some sort of retard? I can't believe you! You SLEPT with him! You're a whore!"

Hermione looked around frantically. "Please, you're causing a scene!"

"I don't care! This is the last straw! I'm going to tell Ron and Harry right now!"

"Please don't, Ginny, I'm sorry!"

"Too late, **Granger**," Ginny snarled. She grabbed her things and stormed out of the store.

Hermione started to cry and looked around in panic. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed her purse and ran out sobbing, leaving behind her beautiful dress.


	14. Breaking Point

**(A/N: Chapter 14, my dudes! I'm a little afraid that the drama has hit a level of…overboard-ness. Lol, it's just that this is Hermione's breaking point. Btw, sorry for the really short chapter. Thanks for all of your support. I can't believe I'm approaching 100 comments. That's sooo insane. Gosh! THANKS AND REVIEW!)**

Hermione searched everywhere for Ginny, Harry, and Ron but they were no where in sight. She was starting to feel paranoid, like everyone knew her secret. People were pointing and muttering things to each other, not because they knew, but because she was in hysterics. On the ride back to Hogwarts, she was with people she did not speak to because she couldn't find her friends, or those who she believed now would become her enemies. As the group of 7th years filed into the Great Hall, Hermione spotted Draco and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Draco! Draco!" she called, running after him and grabbing onto his hoodie. People immediately turned to stare at the strange scene.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he muttered to her, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Mark of One?! Without telling me?!" The murmurs began instantly.

"Not out here. People are staring."

"I don't care! Ginny saw and it didn't take her long to decipher the colors!"

Draco sighed. "I thought you saw it and I thought it was obvious with the back pain."

"Well, you were hiding it since you didn't want to tell me why you wouldn't look at me and why I felt that pain!"

"Hermione, stop yelling. You are making a bloody scene!"

"I'm sick of hiding! These secrets are eating away at me and my relationships!"

Draco started shaking Hermione gently by the shoulders. "Calm down! We have to go inside and talk about this, okay?"

"You won't be going anywhere with her, Malfoy," Ron said, coming out of the crowd, wand raised. Harry was by his side, doing the same.

"Fuck, what is this, a soap opera?!" Draco exclaimed. "Stay out of this!"

"You should have stayed away from my girl but you've made this into a tangled web."

"C'mon Hermione, Ginny's inside waiting for you. She'll take you to Madam Pomfrey because we are positive that you are under some sort of spell," Harry said, grabbing her hand.

"A potion? What are you, daft? I am under no such thing!" Hermione half-screamed, pulling her hand away.

"You're delusional!" Ron said. "You would never cheat on me purposely!"

Draco laughed and pulled out his wand. "I guess you've never met Hermione Granger before."

"Oh Merlin, please Draco, don't," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, shutup, you don't know what you are saying!" Ron yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUTUP!"

"YOU ARE DEFENDING THE GUY WHO BEWITCHED YOU!"

"BEWITCHED ME?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! I LOVE DRACO!"

Gasps were emitted from everyone that was present.

"Hermione, shutup," Ron said.

"I'm sorry, it's the tru—"

"SHUTUP!"

Hermione thought she would start bawling but she didn't. She was going to explode. "This is it, I can't take this anymore. Harry, go fetch Ginevra and meet us at the Astronomy Tower. Ron, Draco, we are going there **right now**."

"I refuse to go," Ron said, walking with Harry.

"GET UP TO THE FUCKING ASTRONOMY TOWER RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screeched. "I swear on my mother's grave, Ronald, GO."

Ron turned to look at her and even though he looked furious, he went with Draco and her. When they got there, Ginny and Harry were already waiting for them.

"Everyone sit," Hermione ordered. "If one of you interrupts me, I will hex you and I don't think any of you want to be the experimental rodents for the new spells I've read up on. Now, let's get to the grain of this bullshit, shall we?" They all stared at her in amazement. "Ginevra, I can't believe you came running like a child to tell on me. How old are we? I thought you would hear me out, _understand_. I know what I've done isn't the most noble thing, falling in love with our 'mortal enemy', but what you did? You were the catalyst to the scene that just happened outside. I'm embarrassed, my reputation destroyed. Then again, I chose to run over to Draco, you didn't force me did you? Harry, what is there to say to you? You haven't done much but then again, you support Ginny and Ron blindly without bothering to ask me a single thing. Ronald, to you I want to say that I am sincerely sorry. When you asked me out, I was extremely glad but there was something missing. Someone told me that they believed that I more so fancied the idea of being in love with you, rather than actually loving you. Now, don't get me wrong, I adore you. Harry and you are the brothers I never had the privilege to obtain. I didn't ever want to hurt you but yes, I cheated. Yes, I lost my virginity to Draco. I don't want to lose you, Ronald. I don't want to lose any of you. Draco, what you did without asking me is ridiculous. You should have had my consent. This is my body and you only added more drama to my life than necessary. It was completely idiotic of you." She turned her attention to Ginny, Harry, and Ron. "I'm sorry I've hurt most of you by keeping secrets of my mother and of my agenda. Just…don't expect me to push Draco away. I can't force myself to fall out of love. It happens and it can't be reversed. This year has been the worst of my life. I spent it crying and blubbering all over the place. Every time I was content, the happiness was slapped out of my hands. Don't do it to me again."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the window. She gazed outside at the sunset and sighed. It was the most difficult, yet honest, speech she had ever given. She was just afraid she'd turn around and find all her friends gone.

She thought an eternity had passed before she felt Draco's strong arms wrap around her waist. "They are still here…"

Hermione turned around to find her best friends sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. Ron looked very pained and it made Hermione's heart fall apart.

Ron sighed. "It'll be hard to see you the same way."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Hard to see you with…_him_."

"I know," she muttered.

"We can make an effort. It'll take work," Ginny added. "We just have gone through so much because of Malfoy, we are in disbelief…"

"I understand that completely but…I need him," Hermione said.

"I-I need to go," Ron mumbled. "I can't do this." He walked out of the Astronomy Tower rapidly, Harry and Ginny on his heels.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head on Draco's chest. "I've lost them, haven't I?"

"No babe, they seemed to be coming around. They just need time to adapt," he answered.

"If they go, I'll have you. But then, if you and I end…I'll have no one."

"You can get 500 cats that all creepily resemble Crookshanks."

Hermione snorted. "That's comforting."

"Well, on the bright side the school is abuzz with gossip about us so I guess we can go to the dance together."

"Oh, I'm not going anymore. I left the dress behind and besides, it would be more of an embarrassment. Everyone will be talking and I don't wish to make the night awkward for Ginny, Harry, and Ron."

"Please think about it," Draco sighed. "I want it to be special for us. We deserve atleast that much."

"Don't bother; I've made up my mind. Have fun though; don't ruin your night because of me."

"Just…give it some thought."

"Can you please give me some time alone? I need to think," Hermione said. Draco nodded and kissed her gently.

"By the way, Hermione…"

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you, too." With that said, Draco left the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione smiled to herself. If her friends forgave her, her life would be perfect. Her mother's words rang in her ears: _"I can only tell you so much…you will end up with the right one eventually. If your fear is losing either one as a friend, it will not happen. Your life will be a dream, my darling. A dream…" . _She begged it was the truth. She wanted to graduate knowing that her friendships were intact and it wouldn't hurt to know that she had the man of her dreams beside her as well.


	15. Our Awesome Lives

**(A/N: Aw guys, this story has rapidly come to an end. We've had some good times here, ey? Lol, well, just so you know I am super excited to start a new fanfic, even though I am torn between two kinds of plots. We'll see what happens. Anyway, here is Chapter 15. Thanks always for reading and don't forget to review! I see you adding me to your alert lists and such. Please review my final chapter. That is all I ask. Love you all and a special thank you to my most loyal reviewers!)**

* * *

There was only one day left until the dance. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were beyond awkward with Hermione, only emitting strange hellos and goodbyes. Eating at Gryffindor table had become a burden with all the stares and muttered comments. Hermione started to feel like she backstabbed them all. Instead of eating at normal times, she reduced to fetching food from the house elves at midnight. She avoided Draco most of the time because she didn't want to be begged to attend the dance any longer and she felt that their relationship would be more successful is they just waited until they graduated to be more official.

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione had just finished her final Advanced Charms class in Hogwarts. All of her classes that day were more like farewells to teachers. She was deeply saddened by the thought of leaving but she could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction and relief. She wanted to pay her last visit to the library and indulge in reading everything in sight. The next day would be "prom" and she wasn't going to leave Gryffindor tower all day and then Sunday would finally be graduation day. _Graduation day_, she thought, _who would have thought that at the end of my 7th year, I would be on strange terms with my friends and head over heels for Draco Malfoy. Life is so off and I think my life should be a reality show._

Hermione entered the library and went towards the section of Forbidden books. She swiftly went under the chain blocking the section off and fingered the books there. She swore since day one that on her final visit, she'd go back there and read everything she was not supposed to. Thoughts of Torture by Olivia Tiesto caught Hermione's eye immediately. _Hmm, what is this?_ Grabbing the book, she opened it and sat on the floor. To her surprise, it taught how to take an idea in your head, send it to another person, and if you were powerful enough, you could even make the person on the receiving end do a few things. With an eyebrow raised, she flipped through the book and landed on a chapter entitled "Naughty or Nice?". It showed how to take dirty ideas and send your victim toppling into a wave of pleasures with them or even make them perform certain acts. _My goodness, this is more of a sexual torture…Hence the title of the book and then the chapter, duh._

Grinning, she read the chapter, a blush creeping onto her cheeks every once in a while. She heard the chain that blocked the section off rustling and froze in her spot. If she got caught she would be in major trouble.

"It's just me," Draco whispered, as so not to bring attention to the section of the library. "I followed you in here and since you've been avoiding me, I hesitated a long time before entering."

Hermione breathed in relief. "I just think we should wait until we get out of here before we get intimate again, you know?"

Draco nodded and sat beside her. "What are you reading in here? You're breaking rules, Ms. Granger, so unlike you. Then again, you do a lot of things I don't expect."

"I'm not reading anything special," Hermione muttered, quickly trying to shut the book but Draco pulled it away from her.

He scanned the chapter quickly, a smirk developing on his lips slowly. "Were you planning on learning these little tricks and then playing mind games in the bedroom with me?"

"Shutup, I was just curious…"

"I snuck in here and read this in 5th year; I know how to do it."

"Liar," Hermione giggled.

Draco raised his eyebrow and then proceeded by closing his eyes. He wrinkled his forehead and smirked evilly. Hermione stared at him for a few minutes. Just as she was about to complain about how stupid his attempt was, she started getting hot flashes. Images of Draco and her having intercourse were flashing through her head.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered. Her hand started lifting up her school skirt. "Draco, no, stop it, we're in the library! I refuse to masturbate!"

Draco continued to smirk and Hermione's hand continued to climb up her thighs. "Okay, okay, you're really good at this, I'm sorry!"

Draco's eyes snapped open and the images stopped. Hermione's hand stopped moving. "Told you I could do it," he smiled.

"Jerk," she muttered. Draco laughed and kissed her gently.

"I'll leave you to your reading now. Have you considered going to the dance?"

"Draco, you know what I'm going to say…"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go alone. Have Pansy sniffing my ass all night. How delightful…" He got up from his spot, ruffled Hermione's hair, and left the library.

Hermione spent the entire day reading the same book and learning the procedure. She kept convincing herself that "she never knew when she might need it", but the real reason was that she wanted to torture Draco. When she was satisfied with her new ability, she strolled back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Mione," Ginny greeted lightly. "Got everything for the dance tomorrow?"

"Oh, I won't be attending," she answered.

"Why not? It's our prom…thingy," Ron added.

"I left my dress behind at the boutique and I'm just not in the mood for dancing nowadays."

"You should rethink that," Harry said, a feeling of sympathy in him.

"I've made up my mind," Hermione insisted. "Ginny, I can help you get ready tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Ginny smiled.

"Great," Hermione said enthusiastically. She had been yearning to do something with at least one of her friends. "You'll love her in that dress, Harry. She looks stunning."

Harry smiled. "I don't doubt that one bit."

Hermione nodded and headed towards her dormitory.

"Mione," Ron called. She turned to face him. "Stay with us."

She smiled wide and, nodding feverishly, sat beside Ginny on the couch.

The next day came and as night approached, Hermione was more than gloomy when she saw all the girls become frantic over getting ready. She knew she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw each one running around, becoming beautiful. She just couldn't see herself in that dance, disrespecting her friend's presence by attending with Draco. Hermione leaned on a wall as Ginny hurriedly tried numerous hair styles with her wand.

"How's this?" Ginny asked. Her long red hair was up, random curls falling about her face. It resembled Hermione's hair during the Yule Ball.

"Perfect," Hermione smiled. "I have some things that will look perfect with that." Hermione went over to her night stand, where she had a jewelry box. She pulled out a set of small pearl earrings and a delicate matching pearl bracelet. Just as she was about to head back into the bathroom, she saw an extremely large owl holding a big box flying outside her window. She raised her eyebrow and opened her window. The owl flew in, dropped the parcel on her bed, and flew away.

"Ginny," she called.

Ginny went over to her. "Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm not sure. Here, take this," Hermione said, handing her the earrings and bracelet. The box was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and had a large, green bow on it. "Well, it doesn't take brain science to figure out who it's from."

Hermione pulled the bow free and then she unwrapped her gift. She tentatively opened the box. She sighed and smiled. Inside was the gorgeous dress from the boutique. Along side of that was a pair of black heels that went perfectly with it. She pulled both items out and when she did, a small, narrow box fell on the floor with a note attached to it. Hermione picked it up and opened it. A gasp came from both her and Ginny. Out of the box came a long, thin white gold chain. At the end of it was a rather large ruby stone in the shape of a tear drop.

"Who knew Malfoy had any taste," Ginny muttered in awe.

"I know. This is incredible" Hermione whispered. She then read the letter out loud. "Hermione, as you can see I really want you to accompany me to the dance. I found a way to get back to that shopping center and get my hands on your dream dress. I even asked the lady in the store to help me find shoes. You don't _really _think I picked them out myself did you? As for the necklace, I did pick that out myself. It's a gift from my heart. It's a red stone because…well because I wanted to honor that you are in Gryffindor. I know it can't just always be my colors. I'll be waiting outside of Gryffindor Tower at the start of the dance. Please be my date. Love you, D.M."

"And who knew he had a heart, not a black hole, and that he could actually be romantic?"

Hermione punched her playfully and gently on her shoulder. "This is beyond touching…"

"Well, let's get you dolled up!" Ginny dragged Hermione into the bathroom.

* * *

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, as she led Hermione to a mirror.

"Well, yes, you haven't let me see myself!"

"Ta-da!"

Hermione gasped when she saw herself. Her dress seemed to look ten times better than in did in the store and with the shoes she now held a sense of elegance and regality. Her hair was up in a tight bun, a few straight strands hanging loosely around her face. Her eyes had a touch of shimmering bronze and with a bit of mascara, her eyelashes were long and pretty; her lips were a nude pink. Her ears were adorned with small silver studs and her neck by Draco's gift. Hermione looked like a beautiful French woman.

"Ginny, I look gorgeous…"

"I work magic, woman. What did you expect? Now let's go!"

"Wait, I'm having second thoughts. Who is Ron going with? Won't he feel bad?"

Ginny waved her hand around carelessly. "Hermione, you know what I realized? It isn't about me, Ron, or Harry being happy right now, it's about you. You have been through way too much for us to give you crap. Besides, I paired Ron up with a beautiful ebony haired girl from my grade named Emily. He doesn't adore her just yet but he does agree she's one piece of eye candy. So see, he's fine!"

"What if Draco thinks I look ugly?"

Ginny gave her a deathly look and dragged her downstairs.

"Wow Hermione, you look stunning…," Ron muttered. "Malfoy will…adore you."

"Thank you…," Hermione blushed. She took a glance at the girl hanging from Ron's arm. The girl, Emily, was indeed dazzling.

Harry didn't even notice Hermione because when he caught sight of Ginny he almost fell over. "Ginny…I'm at a loss for words."

"Kiss me, you buffoon," Ginny smiled, pecking him on the lips.

The group exited Gryffindor Tower and Hermione's stomach was knotting. She was scared to see Draco's reaction. Just as he had said, he was waiting outside of the portrait hole, a red rose in hand. When he saw Hermione, his mouth opened slightly and he didn't say anything. He looked as if her beauty was so astonishing that it hurt to even look at her. Draco simply handed her the rose and kissed her.

The Great Hall was adorned with colors of each house. Lights were flashing everywhere only giving you glimpses of what people were doing, the music was loud, and there was a large table full of food. Hermione was vaguely reminded of prom's she had seen in movies.

"Muggle-like, isn't it?" Harry said.

"Yes, extremely, but it's fabulous," Hermione answered.

"Let's go then guys!" Ginny exclaimed, running towards the dance floor.

Hermione dragged Draco to the middle of the crowd. "I love dancing!"

"I'm not the best at it but I can make an effort. The only thing I can dance is ballroom music because mother made me take classes," Draco said, grabbing her waist.

"Well, I've been to many muggle parties so I must say, I am rather good," Hermione told him, putting her back to him. She put her bottom against his groin and started swaying back and forth.

"Sometimes you do things and I am in shock. This is one of those times," Draco said.

"It's just dancing! It's no big deal! Now, grab my waist and move with me."

Draco did so and after a few minutes, Hermione had to admit he was rather good.

"Babe, I think I'm getting an erection."

"You are; I can feel it."

"Thanks for caring!"

Hermione laughed. "I can't do anything about it right now!"

He growled. "And later?"

She grinned and shrugged.

Several songs later, Hermione and Draco went to take a seat. He brought drinks for them and Hermione kicked off her shoes.

"Wow, I am tired," she breathed.

"Likewise," Draco said with a pout. "After the dance, want to go to the Prefect bathroom? Blaise gave me the password…"

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed him. "Sure." She looked at the dance floor and saw Ron laughing happily with Emily. "I'm glad he's enjoying her company. Merlin Draco, the future is looking bright!"

"I know. We are pretty much golden right now."

Hermione screamed in joy and jumped up from her seat. She pulled Draco to his feet and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "I love you! I can say it without caring now! I love you, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco laughed. "I love you too."

Hermione was exhilarated by happiness and she felt nothing could repress it at this point. "Let's go dance again." Draco, with her still in his arms, took her back to the dance floor and started hopping around. Hermione held on tightly to him, laughing.

The dance was at its final song, a slow one. Ron and Emily were kissing tenderly far off on the other side of the Great Hall and Hermione smiled at this. She knew he was still in love with her but she was happy that he did not hesitate to take the opportunity to test the waters with an alluring girl. The only couples dancing to this final song were Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Harry, and to everyone's surprise, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

Hermione was resting her head on Draco's chest and had her arms wrapped around his neck. He held onto her waist gently and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear.

"Let's go…," he murmured. Hermione nodded. He picked her up and started leaving the Great Hall.

"My shoes," she said.

"Forget them." Draco's voice was husky and low.

Draco muttered the password to the prefect's bathroom and carried Hermione in. He made sure the door was locked and then put her on the floor. He kissed her and then started to run the tub with all of the scented bubbles. Sweet fragrances started to fill the air. When he turned to look at Hermione, all she had on was the necklace he gave her and she had undone her bun. Her hair fell wildly on her shoulders.

"Once again…you are the embodiment of perfection…of beauty," Draco whispered. He undressed himself and grabbing her hand, they both lowered themselves into the warm water. Draco put his hand on her neck, and bringing her head forward softly, kissed her deeply.

* * *

Hermione and Draco parted after their long night together at about 3 o'clock in the morning. They had to get some sleep in because they were, after all, graduating.

"The time has come," Dumbledore began, "to say farewell to this class of students. All have succeeded and I have faith that they will continue to do so outside of these castle doors. It hurts me each time I have to see a class leave this school because I feel attached to every single one of them. I feel a paternal sense with them because I have seen them grow so much. I am proud of every single student in the graduating class. I can only hope that each of you leaves with a sense of pride and with unforgettable lessons from Hogwarts. Parents and faculty, I present to you, the graduating class!"

An uproar of happiness was emitted from the students. They embraced each other and tears started falling.

"I'll keep in touch!"

"Never forget me!"

"We have to hang out in the summer!"

Hermione ran over to her friends and jumped on them, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe it you guys!"

"Me neither. But this won't separate us!" Harry said. He was currently holding Ginny's waist, who was given the opportunity to be present.

"You guys are always welcome to the Burrow, you know that!" Ron said. "As a matter of fact, I think a road trip is in order this summer. Harry, Ginny, Emily, me, Hermione, and…and _Draco_."

"Really???" Hermione said. Ron nodded. "Ron, you are unbelievable!" She hugged him tightly.

Draco came up behind Hermione and grabbed her waist. "I have news. I just gave my father the big boy speech about how I can do whatever I fancy and I added in the heir thing you had mentioned. He's livid but incapable of doing anything. My mother, on the other hand, was snickering behind her hand and she winked at me when he wasn't looking."

Hermione grinned. "This has to be the best three days of my life."

"And they are only the beginning to the rest of your awesome life," Ginny added.

"Our awesome lives, my friends. **Our awesome lives**," Hermione said. She turned to Draco and kissed him.

THE END


	16. ONE SHOT! The Road Trip

**(A/N: Everyone has been asking if there is going to be sequel and I must say, no there isn't. I'm just about ready to start a new fic. So, here is gift from me to you, loves. A sweet one-shot about the beginning of the road trip. I know it ends kind of abruptly but I just wanted it to be short and cute. It's not supposed to turn into a long project about their entire summer together. Anywho, love you! "The Call" belongs to the Backstreet Boys, not me, lol.)**

"This is going to be one hell of a ride," muttered Draco, walking towards the car. "Who's is this anyway?"

"Mr. Weasley got us a rental from the ministry," Hermione replied, putting her things in the trunk of the car.

"I could have asked my father for one of our limousines, you know?"

Hermione snorted. "I think we're all quite content without a limo, thank you."

Draco sighed and loaded his things. "This is going to be really awkward, Hermione. Even more awkward than being in a house full of Weasleys…"

"Please, that was just for the day while we got the car and the rest of our things settled. Besides, you, Ron, and Harry have had civilized conversations already."

"Yes, but I haven't been put in a car with them for hours on end…"

"Oh trust me, I know you guys will start being…boys after a few minutes," Hermione said. "And then next thing I know, me, Ginny, and Emily will be going insane while you three discuss Quidditch, beer, and breasts."

"Did someone say breasts?" Ron said, bringing out his final things from the Burrow.

"I prefer boobs, and when I'm feeling naughty-naughty, I like titties," Harry said as he helped Ron.

"Draco calls them dirty pillows when he's trying to be funny," Hermione added with a grin. Draco glared at her.

"Me too!" Ron exclaimed, giving him a high five.

"See, I told you," Hermione said, kissing Draco on the cheek and leaving him with Ron and Harry.

"Have they already started?" Emily asked when Hermione approached her and Ginny. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I believe they've moved on to asses because Ron is slapping something invisible in the air," Ginny said with a shudder.

"Alright women, get in the car!" Ron bellowed. "I'll be driving this puppy."

"Not after our experience in the flying car," Harry said. "I'll drive."

"What?! That was one time! I'm driving!"

"Ron, let's be honest, no one trusts you with the car!"

"Okay guys, how about I drive? I'm the best behind the wheel, I must say," Draco grinned.

"Uh, NO! I'm driving!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

The arguing continued for about five minutes and ended up with them wrestling for the car keys on the floor.

"That's it! I'm driving!" Hermione yelled, pulling the keys away from them.

The three boys laughed. "As if we would let a _girl_ drive _us_, a group of strong men, around," Ron said.

Hermione, Emily, and Ginny stared daggers at them.

"You know that thing you boys love that we do?" Emily asked. They all nodded with excitement. "None of that for one month."

"Please, that affects Ron, not me," Harry snorted.

"Oh really? Harry Potter, you, Draco, and Ron, will get into the back of this car right now," Ginny warned, pulling out her wand.

"And if we don't?"

Ten minutes later, Hermione happily zipped down the road, Emily and Ginny by her side. The car had been enchanted to be larger than a normal car. In the back sat the three boys, their heads shrunk down to an abnormally small size.

"Damn you, Ginny!" Ron said with an extremely squeaky voice.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Emily cooed, playfully. "It'll only last about two hours!"

The girls laughed and turned on the radios. They all grinned at each other when they heard on old pop song playing by the best muggle boy band of their childhoods, the Backstreet Boys.

"Listen baby, I'm sorry! Just wanna tell you don't worry! I will be late don't stay up and wait for me! I said again, you're dropping out, my battery is low! Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby! Gotta go!" they all sang loudly.

Draco grimaced. "Merlin, you girls are _way_ off tune."

"You can do better?" Ginny questioned.

"We all can," Harry added. The girls started at them, waiting.

"Now two years gone, nothing's been won! I can't it take it back what's done is done! One of her friends found out, that she wasn't my only one! And it eats me from inside, that she's not by my side! Just because I made that call and lied!" the boys sang in unison with their squeaky voices.

"That was really creepy because you guys actually held the note really well and to top it off, you knew the words," Hermione said.

"Yeah, losers," Ginny said.

"Ah, but you love us," Ron smiled.

"Hey, I know the question has come a little late, but where are we going?" asked Emily.

Hermione stopped driving abruptly. "Where the hell are we going?"

Harry sighed. "You're telling me we didn't plan this?!"

"Whoops," Ginny said.

"Well, does this thing fly?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…," Ron answered. He grinned. "Let's go to New York!"

"What? We can't just…go to New York," Emily said.

"Hmm…yes, we can!" Hermione said. "Now, how do you do this?"

Ginny flipped a switch by the radio and next thing they knew, they had zoomed into the air. With another flip of a switch, they were invisible.

"Can you fly a car?" Harry asked.

"We'll be finding out, won't we?" Hermione shrugged.

"Hey, turbo speed!" Emily said, pushing a large red button.

"NO!" Ron bellowed.

The car went through the air at such a fast pace that the air coming through the window was causing all of their cheek's to ripple. Hermione could have sworn she saw little sparks at the side of the car. She quickly rolled up the windows and their cheeks stopped jiggling.

"What the hell, we'll be there in two hours at this rate!" Draco said, gripping his seat.

"Sorry!" Emily apologized, rubbing her sore cheeks.

"Well, let's hope we're still alive at the end of those two hours!" said Ginny. "Put this shit on auto-navigation!" She quickly flicked a switch that was labeled just that.

"Please name your destination," a robotic voice said.

"New York!" they all screamed.

"Approximate travel time: 90 minutes."

"Merlin, I'm surprised this car hasn't combusted!" Hermione said.

"It's magical, sweetheart," Ron answered.

Harry tried to get up but the force from the speed of the car sent him crashing back into his seat.

Ginny started to laugh at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but my bum is now in pain."

"You must be used to it, you know, from experimenting," Emily winked.

"Emily, how many times must I tell you, I'm not bisexual!" Harry said in exasperation.

"Forever," she answered with a grin.

"Relax, people call me gay all the time," Draco muttered.

"That's because you are about as delicate as a lily flower," Hermione said.

Ron stifled a laugh. "A lily flower?"

"First dirty pillows, then this," Draco glared. "I will get you back, Hermione Granger."

"I'm sure you will."

"Are we there yet?" Ginny complained.

"Oh, don't you start," Harry warned.

"…Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"SHUTUP!" everyone yelled, their eyes throwing daggers at her.

"Approximate travel time: 30 minutes."

"Ah, see. Almost there," Emily said. "Thanks to me finding turbo speed."

"Yeah, I guess it isn't that bad once you get used to it…," Draco said.

"Hey Mione, do you know how to access Wizard's Wall Street?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry said.

"Magical community in New York."

"Well, yes, you just pull out your wand and instantly a red stream of light will burst out of the area," Hermione answered. "It is strategically placed in what appears to be an abandoned lot wrapped in caution tape. If you are a wizard, your wand reveals a larger, more Americanized version of Diagon Alley."

"Awesome," Emily smiled. "Shopping, ladies?"

"No, no shopping!" Harry protested.

"Aw, and to think you could have watched us try on slutty clothes," Ginny sighed.

"Okay, shopping it is."

"Harry!" Ron protested with a grimace. Harry pointed at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "True."

"I'm in for shopping if slutty clothes are on the list," Draco said. "Don't know about you blokes…"

"We're in," the other two boys said in unison.

"Boys—," started Hermione.

"Will be boys," Emily and Ginny finished.

"Switch off the turbo speed, babe. I think we're here," Draco said, staring out the window.

Hermione did so and gasped. Night had fallen during their trip and the New York skyline looked absolutely beautiful. Lights were glittering against the dark sky, showing true signs of night life. Ginny put her wand out the window and right when she did, a bright red light came streaming through what seemed to like look an oddly placed, random community that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Awesome," Harry grinned.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Emily asked. "Hurry, let's get down there!"

Hermione flicked off the flying switch and slowly the descended into the magical town. They swiftly landed into a parking space and she switched off the invisibility switch. They all filed out of the car and stretched.

"What's on the schedule for tonight then love?" Draco asked, hugging Hermione's waist.

"Food and then some dancing? How's that sound?" she inquired.

"Sounds fabulous to me," Ginny agreed.

"Aw, and the shopping?" Harry said.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart, tomorrow," she giggled.

"Well, off we are then! I'm starving," Ron said, rubbing his stomach.

"Goodness, you pig," Emily said, nudging him playfully.

Ginny, Emily, Ron, and Harry started walking around looking for a place to eat. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, I am," he smiled. "You were right, as always."

Hermione laughed lightly, kissed him, and then grabbing his hand, ran after the other two couples.


End file.
